Runaway
by MaxineFortescue
Summary: Eliza Wolfe is sick and tired of her father. So she did what any normal teenager would do... she ran away. Her cab is invaded by two strange blonds. Running away, sharing your cab, developing a crush on a certain blond boy. What could go wrong? Seth/OC
1. Chapter 1

_Oh my God, oh my God, oh my God. I can't believe I finally did it. _Elizabeth Wolfe, better known as Eliza, thought as she ran through the streets of Las Vegas with her duffel bag in tow. She turned to look behind her and smiled when she saw that none of her father's guards were following her. _Score._

She looked around nervously, eager to get out of the open before any of her father's men caught up with her. She panicked when she saw a black SUV at the end of the road. Without thinking Eliza yanked open the door of the nearest cab and immediately got in. She settled in and dumped her duffel bag on the front seat.

The cab driver turned around, but not before eyeing Eliza's huge duffel bag. "Where to?" He asked.

"Um," Eliza began. _Shoot, what was that place called again?_ She searched her pockets for her cell phone._ I must've placed it in my bag. _She reached over to the front seat and unzipped the pockets of her duffel bag searching for the pocket that contained her cell phone.

She settled back into her seat when she found it, she was surprised when she elbowed something hard. She turned to the object she bumped. Sorry, no, not an object, the person she bumped. _Person? Wait, what? _Eliza had never been one for public transportation, so she didn't know how this worked, but she was pretty sure that people could not just invade an occupied cab.

There were two people on both of her sides, a boy and a girl. Both blond haired and blue eyed, and both very beautiful (of course the boy was handsome, but you get what she meant).

Eliza was surprised. "Why are you... Is this legal?" she stumbled over her words.

"Come on kid, we don't have all day, I need an address." The cab driver turned around in his seat and was surprised to find _three _kids in the back of his cab, he specifically remembered only picking one up. "Where did you come from?" Jack frowned.

The blond boy beside Eliza shifted in his seat. "Uh, outside." He said, sounding unsure.

"Yeah, I kind of figured that." The cab driver said sarcastically. "Who did you get in the cab?"

Eliza was wondering about the exact same thing, how did they get in without her feeling them beside her? Even if she wasn't sensitive to her environment, she would've at least heard the cab door opening and closing... sure she had hearing issues from blasting music from her earphones too loudly, but she wasn't deaf.

"Through the portals." The blond girl answered pointing to the two doors on either side of the cab.

Eliza furrowed her eyebrows, _who calls a door a portal? _The blond girl then looked at her.

"You mean the doors?" The cab driver asked with an eyebrow cocked. The two teenagers nodded slowly.

"I'm Seth," the boy began leaning forward in his seat trying to get around Eliza to peer at the cab driver. "this is my sister Sara." He added, pointing to the blond girl on the other side of Eliza. "We require your transportation services immediately."

"Really?" the cab driver dead panned, "Well I require-"

The girl, Sara, cut him off before he could finish his sentence. "Currency transaction?" Sara said leaning forward in her seat as well.

Seth suddenly leaned back to get something from his pocket. "Will this amount suffice?" He asked the cab driver holding something up to his face. Eliza peered over his shoulder and was surprised when she saw a thick stack of cash folded up in Seth's hand.

The cab drivers eyebrows shot up to his hairline, but not long after that his look of surprise was replace with a look of suspicion. "What did you two do, rob a bank?" He just stared at the two of them, his gaze switching from Seth, then to Sara.

"Is this acceptable Jack Bruno?" Sara pressed when the cab driver, Jack Bruno, didn't give them the answer they wanted.

"How do you know my name?" Jack asked slowly. Sara pointed to where Jack's licence was hanging on the rear view mirror. Jack rolled his eyes. "Of course."

"If we have a deal for your services we must move forward rapidly. It is urgent that we get to our destination without delay," Seth said.

Jack moved the car forward, irritated by the honking and profanities that were sent their way. "I'm going, I'm going!" He muttered with a frown. "Where to?"

Eliza sunk in her seat uncomfortably. _Hey buddy I'm still here. _She thought as she bit her lip and flipped her cell phone open in frustration. She searched for the text message her sister sent her containing the address she was supposed to head to. _Well I guess that's not where I'm headed._

"I need an address." Jack said turning to face the back seat, slowing the cab down so that they wouldn't crash into anything. Jack blinked when he was Eliza wedged in between the two teenagers.

_Of course._ Eliza thought bitterly.

"Hey, kid-" Jack began but Eliza cut him off.

"No, it's fine, I don't need to be there right away anyway. Theirs is, like, more urgent and stuff." She said awkwardly. _Curse my mother for always telling me to be polite._

"Are you sure you're alright? I mean, I could call you another cab-" Jack was cut off once more, but this time it was by Sara.

"We must travel in that direction." Sara said pointing somewhere that Eliza didn't bother to look.

"Well I'm going to need something more specific than 'that direction'." Jack said slightly frustrated.

"Uh, we must locate latitude 40.54 cross intersecting longitude-" Seth began.

Eliza frowned. _Way__ too specific._

Jack raised his hand stopping Seth from continuing his drone. "Let's just stick to 'that direction'." He said pointing towards somewhere on the right.

_Great. Ignored at home and everywhere else. _Eliza thought crossing her arms over her chest.

Sara then turned to Eliza and opened her mouth to speak but Eliza beat her to it. "I'm Eliza." She said holding her hand out to the blond girl. "Well, Elizabeth actually, but only my dad calls me that." She wrinkled her nose when she said 'dad'. Sara stuck her hand out as well and Eliza shook it.

"So, kid... I mean, Eliza." Jack said tapping his hands on the steering wheel. "Are you sure you're alright with taking a detour first? You were the first one to get in the cab anyway..."

"Yeah, it's fine. I don't really need to be there right away. They're expecting me tomorrow, actually." She lied. In reality, she just didn't want to step out of the cab for fear that her father's men were lurking around somewhere. She was alright with the two strange teenagers invading her cab because... well, there's safety in numbers, right? Growing up well guarded made her get used to always having people hanging around and she felt much more safe that way, too.

It had been 10 minutes since Jack was driving and Eliza was bored out of her mind. She was playing with the hem of her shirt as she thought of the previous day and the events that caused her to run away from home.

_Her father had gone home at 2am, with her sister, Emma, in tow. Emma was in hysterics. She had a bruise forming on her arm and an angry red mark on her cheek. Father looked furious. He saw Eliza staring at him and fumed even more. He threw his suitcase at her._

"_Why aren't you asleep yet?" He glowered._

"_I was waiting for Emma... father." Eliza gulped nervously._

"_Bring that piece of shit up to her room." He yelled at her pointing towards Emma who was crumbled on the floor. He turned to leave but turned back around and faced Eliza. "You two are grounded for the rest of the year! No one leaves this house." He grabbed Eliza by her hair. "And if you even think of disrespecting me the way your sister did... you'd be better off dead. Do you hear me?"_

_Eliza didn't answer. She was far too busy holding her tears back, her father hated crying and he'd be even more angry if he saw her crying. Crying was a sign of being weak._

"_I said" her father roughly grabbed her by her arm. "Do you hear me?"_

_Eliza couldn't help it anymore, she let a tear fall. "Yes." She answered weakly._

_Her father kicked her before leaving. Muttering under his breath about how stupid and weak women were. You see, he always wanted a son, he didn't want anything to do with a daughter._

_Eliza pushed her father's suitcase off of her and helped her sister Emma up the stairs to her room. And-_

"Eliza?" Sara voice broke through Eliza's thoughts.

* * *

><p><strong>Right, first chapter. :D So yeah. Haha. My first ever story here on fanfiction. You guys should tell me what I should do. Continue, remove, change or something like that. If you want me to change anything, please do tell me! And um, I don't really know what Eliza is going to look like yet. But she's 16 in the story. Sara and Seth are 17. :)<strong>

**Wow. I don't really know what else to place. Um, oh yeah! This whole story is dedicated to xoxoMyRealityIsFiction, because she inspired me to write this story and stuff. So yeah. :] I use smileys too much, don't I?**

**Please review so I know what you guys want or where you guys want this to go. :)**

**Love youssss,  
>~MaxineFortescue<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

_Okay, so you must all really, really hate me right now, and I'm really, really sorry. I brought smileys. :D :) :] I'm really sorry *virtual hug* it's been over a year._

_So I've taken DarkFireAngel00's review into consideration, and yes! Why not. Let us make her look like the young Angelina Jolie. I hope you enjoy. :)_

"Huh? Yes?" Eliza forced a smile as she looked at Sara.

"Your device is ringing." Sara replied whilst motioning to her phone.

And Eliza did hear it ringing, but she couldn't see it. She needed to answer that phone right away if it was who she thought it was. She searched her pockets frantically, but it wasn't there. She was sure she'd taken it out of her bag already, so she saw no point in looking for it there. She was starting to panic. She needed to know who was calling her. What if it was her sister? Had she escaped from father as well? What if it was her father? No. She wished with every fiber in her body that it wasn't her father because if it was the-

"I believe this is what you're searching for?" Seth's irritated voice cut through her train of thought and she accidentally elbowed his chest in surprise.

She yelped not only because she was caught off guard, but because Seth had one hard chest. She rubbed her elbow briefly before extending her hand out to Seth's hand which was holding her phone. "Thanks?" She supplied.

Seth rolled his eyes and tossed her phone on her lap. She picked it up immediately and flipped it open. "Hello?" She squeaked.

"Eliza."

She deflated in relief. She didn't realize that she had been so stiff and so tense earlier. She looked around her. Had she been distracted for _that_ long? They must have been at least 6 miles away from Vegas because they were now in the middle of the desert, a part of Nevada she was not at all familiar with. Then again, she never really got to go out much, her school and the house were the only places she had been to ever since today, she was always either grounded or under heavy watch, both of which was synonymous to having no life anyway.

"Hey Justin," She let out a shaky breath. Justin was her only friend aside from Emma. He was her biology partner, the only person who hasn't taken one look at Eliza and run away scared that if they said the wrong thing to her, she'd sic her bodyguards on them. Well, he didn't have much of a choice in the first place he couldn't pass biology without talking to her.

They talked for a while, discussing homework and the upcoming finals, until Justin briefly stopped talking. A voice in the background was saying something and then Justin came back on. "Hey, Elle," He paused. "I have to go."

Eliza blinked. Okay? "Umm, yeah. That's alright. I'll talk to you soon Jus." Eliza was about to hang up when Justin said something again.

"Elle,"

"Yeah?"

"Take care of yourself, yeah?"

"Jack Bruno! The vehicle behind us is indicating a pattern of pursuit." She heard Sara say as she felt Sara shift in her seat to turn around.

"Huh?" Eliza asked Justin. She turned around in her seat as well to check out what Sarah was looking at. There was a big black SUV right on their tail. She immediately faced forward and sunk in her seat, hoping not to be seen. _How did they know_? She thought as she shut her eyes tightly.

"Just always watch out." Justin said.

Just as Justin said that the black SUV behind them suddenly rammed into the back of the cab sending everyone lurching forward. Eliza lost grip of her phone and it fell to the floor in the front seat.

"Everybody get down!" The cab driver who Eliza now knew to be Jack yelled at the three of them.

Eliza was already way ahead of everybody; she was practically lying on the floor in fear. She held her arms above her head, and she was shaking slightly.

She tried to calm herself. She started thinking. She thought about algebra homework.

Find a number _x_ such that 3_x_ + 78 = 10.

She heard a bang and then the sound of shattering glass. She clenched her fists and tried to block everything out. She kept thinking. If you sell _x_ tickets, then your profit will be 3_x_ − 10 dollars, or _f_(_x_) = 3_x_ − 10, where _f_ is the function, and _x_ is the number to which the function is applied.

She heard more glass shattering, and in that moment she just wished that that damned SUV would smash into something and crumple like a tin can.

She felt shifting and movement above her. It must've been Seth and Sara.

"Seth, no." She heard Sara say with concern coloring her voice.

"I have to try." Seth said.

Eliza opened her eyes just in time to see Seth literally sink into the seat and disappear. She sat up and immediately touched the seat that Seth occupied just before he _**disappeared into thin air.**_ It didn't feel intangible. It was solid. Eliza frowned and turned to look at Sara. But Sara wasn't looking at her. Sara was looking behind the cab. Eliza peeked from behind the car seat, careful not to show too much of her face. And what she saw wanted to make her faint right there and then. Seth stood in front of the now crumpled black SUV.

Eliza blinked. Once. Twice. The scene before her didn't disappear. It was real.

And before she could think of anything else, Seth turned around and starting running back towards the cab. Strangely enough, the cab started moving backwards, towards Seth. Eliza's eyes widened and she turned around and pressed her back against the seat. She was pretty sure she wasn't concussed. She was pretty sure she was awake. And she was pretty sure that this wasn't a dream.

"What have I gotten myself into?" She whispered.

_So that concludes this chapter. I know, I know. You guys waited too long and deserve better than this, and I __**promise**__ I'll update soon. This is just a filler chapter. Please tell me if it sucks, I haven't written anything in a while *cough* a year *cough* and my well of imagination's run dry a long time ago. Haha._

_I'll see you guys soon, please don't hate me. _


	3. Chapter 3

_So here is Chapter 3. :) I changed the story image and replaced it with a photo of what DarkFireAngel00 suggested Eliza should look like. It's the young Angelina Jolie! :D So lovely._

_This chapter will be a little bit long hopefully, since the last one was too short. Let's begin the chapter, shall we? ;)_

* * *

><p>The cab immediately came to a stop. Eliza steeled herself. But as she was starting to get a grip of herself, she felt herself being lifted off the seat, before hitting her head on the roof of the cab. Puzzled, she quickly turned her head towards the back, coming face to face with a glaring Seth, who had gotten whipped in the face with Eliza's long, dark hair.<p>

Seth's jaw tightened, like he was resisting the urge to throw Eliza out the window. He gently (about as gentle as a fuming teenage boy could) shoved her off of him, and she toppled back into her seat in the middle of the two blondes. It was only then that she realized that she had previously been seated on Seth's lap. Seth's _lap_. **Seth's **_lap_.

She fought hard to keep a straight face, but really, she was freaking out. Sure, growing up, she was surrounded by men, who were, unfortunately, not suitors but body guards, but she still didn't know how to act around men or boys, especially not her age. _Especially not when that boy is heartrendingly beautiful_.

Eliza sighed inwardly. She was such a sap, but you couldn't really blame her, her views on love deviated from the cheesy romance books that her sister made her read._ If anyone could read my mind, they'd probably want to put a power drill through their skull right now. _She wished with all her might that no one could pry into the jumbled chaos of her thoughts.

Sara then chose that time to clear her throat and ask Seth if they were getting any closer. Seth shook his head.

Jack was drumming his fingers on the steering wheel; his lips were pulled into a thin line. "What happened back there," He began, and Eliza's blood ran cold. "I, uh, I'm not- Are you guys okay?" He choked on his words, as if he was going to say something else, but decided not to. He slowed the cab down and turned around to face the three teenagers, his hands suddenly gripping the steering wheel so tightly that his knuckles turned white.

Seth shifted a bit in his seat. Eliza stared at a speck on her lap. Sara just stared at Jack, as if she suddenly saw something on his face that she didn't see a while ago. Like a moustache. Or a cthulhu head.

_Did Jack know? Was he going to tell on her? What would she do if he did know? What if he didn't know? Maybe she should tell them. They all almost died. She owed them that much. _But she couldn't bring herself to. She would jeopardize her entire being if she admitted to everyone that those were her father's men. That they were after her and they only got dragged into this. Jack was a local of Nevada, she was sure of that, and he most probably had heard of her father and all the things he's done. She couldn't risk that.

"We are fine. All of us." Sara said, smiling gently at Jack. Sara placed a hand on Eliza's hand and gave it a gentle squeeze. Eliza looked up at Sara, but Sara was still smiling at Jack.

Jack faced the road once again and scratched the back of his head. "So about that, I think an explanation," he cleared his throat "is, uh, due?" he hesitated.

Eliza wanted to jump out of the window and bury herself in the desert if that could save her from having to explain. But thinking back she remembered Seth, and his disappearing stunt. She looked at him from underneath the curtain of her hair. He was tinkering with his Game-Boy-Side-Kick-Flashlight-thing toy. He needed to explain himself as well. Sara, who still had her hand on top of Eliza's, gave her hand a light squeeze again. Eliza looked up at Sara once again; Sara cleared her throat and peered over Eliza to look at Seth.

Seth suddenly bolted upright in his seat and yelled for Jack to stop.

"We have reached our destination," Seth said, looking over at Sara. "Thank you for your services." He looked at Jack and then out the window with a look of relief.

"'_Destination_'? What destination? There's nothing but a shack here." Jack asked confused.

"_Thank you for your services." _Seth repeated forcefully, dumping the wad of cash on Jack's lap before yanking the door open and heading towards the (rickety-looking, very run down) cottage.

Sara reached over Eliza to pat Jack reassuringly on the shoulder, "Do not worry Jack Bruno, we will soon be reunited with our relatives." She smiled before stepping out, much more pleasantly than her PMS-ing brother. Sara looked back at the cab for a brief moment, meeting Eliza's eyes, before she turned back around and hurried into the cottage.

Meanwhile, Jack was just sitting there frozen, with his mouth agape and the thick pile of money in his hand. He seemed to have gathered his wits about him and turned in his seat, looking at Eliza. "Hey kid, I'll get to where you need to go okay? Just wait here."

He opened the driver's side door and called out, "Hey! You guys over paid by um, _a lot._" He neared the cottage and ascended the porch steps.

Eliza's eyes widened as she scrambled towards the door, pulling it open and running to the cottage a few minutes after Jack disappeared into its confines. Wait alone, in the middle of the desert, with no civilization for miles, right after they were attacked by her father's men (which she was still shaken up about), there was no way she would leave herself exposed outside.

As soon as she set foot in the cottage she was roughly pulled down to the floor by a hand, and probably believing that she would make a sound of protest, another hand reached up to cover her mouth. Her wide, olive eyes narrowed in the dark, trying to take a good look at the person who was invading her personal space. The hand dropped from her face as if hearing her mental comment and Eliza looked up to find that the owner of the hand was Sara. But her attention was called elsewhere when the hand clasped around her left forearm tightened. She turned to see that it was Seth who had her arm in a vice grip. He brought a finger to his lips signalling for her to be quiet through a cold glare. He released her arm and peeked over the couch that they pulled her behind. Jack was also there behind the couch, squatting on the floor, with the leg of a chair in hand.

She looked at him strangely, but he didn't seem to notice this.

"You should not have put yourself in danger by following us." Sara whispered, her face contorted into worry.

"I suggest that both of you return to the vehicle." Seth turned to Jack, "Your services are no longer required."

Eliza rolled her eyes, she _hated _being told what to do. She had been told what to do to last her enough a lifetime. _Do this, do that. Don't do this, don't do that. You should always look like this. You should know all of this. _Just thinking about it made the bile rise in her throat, and she remembered exactly why she was here in the middle of the desert in the first place.

"I thought you were supposed to be 'reunited with relatives'?" Eliza retorted. She got a nod of agreement from Jack and a silent glare from Seth. If glares could kill, Seth could be charged for homicide. But of course Eliza couldn't back down now. It felt great to _finally _be able to speak her mind.

"Just stay out of the way." Seth spat.

"Seth, they just want to help." Sara said, placing a hand on his shoulder.

He brought out his Game-Boy-Side-Kick-Light-Up-Toy thing and an uncomfortable silence befell them. He glared hard at it and answered her without looking up, "It doesn't matter. We can't trust them Sara. Someone's already been here looking for it."

_Can't trust us? That's harsh, I let you share my cab with me and I don't even know you. _Eliza thought crossing her arms over her chest.

"It's just us." Seth continued, looking at Sara, his tone soft, yet leaving no room for argument.

Sara's shoulders visibly sagged. Probably from resignation and acknowledging that there was no arguing with her brother. "My brother is right." Sara said looking from Jack to Eliza, "We can involve you two no further."

They all awkwardly sat on the floor, Jack not moving, Eliza not sure what to do and also not wanting to leave, looked away from Sara and started playing with the hem of her shirt. Suddenly Seth stood up and whisper-shouted, "Got it!" He ran to the other side of the room, Jack and Sara at his tail.

Distracted, Eliza didn't hear him. Eliza was left sitting there confused until Seth went back and dragged her to where Sara and Jack were standing.

"Stay focused," He lectured.

"Right, sorry," Eliza apologized as she followed Seth who was staring at his Side-Kick-blinking-thingy. He suddenly stopped in front of a refrigerator.

He placed his Side Kick on the wall next to the fridge and pushed a glowing blue button. Her eyes widened as the fridge which she presumed weighed more than the cab, easily moved to the side, revealing a path to a glowing basement.

Seth descended the stairs with Sara close behind him.

Eliza chose to stick next to Jack, seeing as he was quite a large man and if anything were to happen, she could just hide behind him. But currently, Jack was not moving. "Don't go into the pimped out fridge Jack." He whispered to himself.

Eliza stepped in front of him and ran down the stairs, catching up to Seth and Sara. She looked up the staircase and saw Jack was already right behind her.

They reached the end of the stairs and as Eliza stepped out, she was surprised to see that they were in the middle of a jungle that was inside an enormous cave. What surprised her more was that, alternating with every plant, were glowing pods. Some were hanging from the ceiling, others sprouting from the ground. Seth, still with his blinking Side Kick, stopped in front of a sea green-colored pod; Sara stood next to him and removed her necklace, placed it on the pod, and smiled as the goop reacted to her necklace.

Sara stuck her hand in the sphere-shaped slime and grabbed another Side-Kick-looking thing. She then laughed in a relieved kind of way and looked at Seth. Who also wore a look of relief on his face, he was also _smiling._ And it looked good on him. _But of course smiling is good for everyone. _She told herself.

Jack stood there awkwardly. "What is it?" He asked.

Sara looked up at him, still with that face-splitting smile and lifted the Game Boy for him to see, "It is what we came for Jack Bruno."

"Really? Is anyone else looking for it?" Jack asked, looking around at the other different blobs. Eliza started looking around like Jack, wondering what on earth he could possibly be looking for. "Say, the person who trashed everything upstairs?"

"It was crucial that we found it before anyone else." Seth said; the ghost of a smile still on his face.

"Then what makes you so sure," Jack began; Eliza was suddenly overwhelmed with a feeling of panic. Why she was panicking though, she didn't understand. "That whoever else wanted it" Jack's jaw tightened, "isn't still looking for it."

The smiles were wiped clean from the faces of the two blondes and were replaced with a look of realization and absolute horror.

A resonating _thud _was then heard throughout the entire jungle-forest-cave. Eliza could feel all the color leaving her face as her hands started to get clammy. That thud sounded like it came from an elephant.

"Run." Jack commanded. Eliza complied happily and bolted in the opposite direction of the offending thud, not caring if Seth and Sara were with her or not. She nearly tripped over an overgrown root and decided to duck underneath the bush that owned the overgrown root.

She suddenly heard footsteps and nearly screamed bloody murder, until she saw that it was two pairs of Chuck Taylor's coming directly at her instead of hooves, or claws, or paws and whatnot. The siblings stopped and dropped down beside her, Seth crashing into her side from the momentum.

"You run very fast Eliza Wo-" Sara began, but Eliza cut her off, not wanting to her hear last name.

"Water? Yeah, I could use some too, running for my life and all." Eliza breathed, nodding at Sara.

Sara stared at her strangely. That same look she gave Jack a while ago when she looked at him like he had a cthulhu head on his face. She was probably growing a moustache; it kind of ran in their family them being thick-haired. She was just thankful that she didn't look like a gorilla bear-lady like one of her cousins, who visited the waxing salon every 2 weeks. Sara raised an eyebrow at her, stifling a laugh.

Seth shushed his sister and glared at Eliza, which prompted her to roll her eyes. She didn't even do anything. Just as she was about to glare back at Seth, something exploded by her right and the shock threw her at Seth. Sara's eyes widened and she stuck her hand out and pulled Eliza quickly to her feet.

They both ran as they heard the thuds nearing them, as they ducked behind a rather thick tree and its enormous rounded leaves, Eliza looked at Sara, "Where's your brother?" She said, catching her breath.

Sara's head suddenly whipped in the opposite direction, unintentionally giving Eliza a face full of blonde hair. _So that's how it feels like._ Eliza mused, thinking about how she also unintentionally whipped Sara's brother in the face with her hair.

"Seth will be fine." Sara reassured Eliza, looking back at her after staring off into the distance for quite a time. Sara then tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. "I apologize for getting my hair in your face." She said sheepishly.

They heard more explosions as they heard Jack yell. They stepped out of their hiding place and ran towards Jack's voice, when suddenly Sara's hand was yanked away from Eliza's arm and she heard Sara shriek.

She looked up and saw that Sara was being held by her shoulders by an armoured Power Ranger. "Sara!" Eliza exclaimed, fear spreading throughout her entire body. Evil Power Ranger was as tall as Shawn, her largest bodyguard. And Shawn was easily a foot taller than Eliza, which scared her even more.

She heard a soft thud as the Nintendo DS slipped out of Sara's hand. She prayed that metal Darth Vader was deaf. But her prayer fell on deaf ears as the tin man's started crouching downwards to get the Play Station Portable. She needed to do something.

"Jack!" She yelled at the top of her lungs as she looked around for something to hit Terminator with. "Hey!" She bent down to pick up a rather large rock and threw it at Goth Iron Man. "Storm Trooper wannabe! Over here!" She said, grabbing more rocks and hurling it at the thing.

Suddenly medieval Robocop dropped Sara and stomped towards Eliza, she bent down and grabbed as many rocks as she could and simultaneously threw them at the thing's head. The rocks bounced off of its armour and landed on the floor, some ricocheting and hitting Eliza, one even landing square in the middle of her forehead.

"Ow." She whispered. The thing stopped in front of her and she closed her eyes, awaiting certain death, when she heard a clang. She opened her eyes just in time to see Seth get thrown at the nearest wall. She saw Sara scramble to her feet and run over to Seth.

Eliza heard a rustling in the bushes to her right and then she saw a blur passing right before her eyes and the thing was on the ground in two seconds flat as Jack tackled it to the ground.

He stood up and brushed his shirt off, "Let's go!" He yelled as all four of them scrambled away from the thing. Eliza's vision started getting foggy and her breathing became shallow as the cave filled with smoke. She looked around and only then did she realize that the place was burning down.

Jack ushered them to go faster as burning debris starting falling from the ceiling. When they reached the top of the staircase, things started to explode, so Seth hurriedly tried to close the passageway, and just as the passage closed, he was thrown back by an explosion and was out cold.

Jack ran over and carried Seth and ran out the door, Eliza and Sara close behind him. Eliza ran ahead to the cab, yanked the door open and got in; she helped Jack get Seth into his seat as Sara ran around to the other side to get in the car. Jack then hurriedly got into his seat, gunned the engine and floored it.

Right as they pulled away from the shack it exploded.

Eliza closed her eyes, letting the exhaustion wash over her.

* * *

><p><em>Sooooo, that's it. :D Chapter 3. I hope you guys liked it. And I hope you guys don't hate me for throwing so many metaphors around. Hahaha! I love metaphors. And ice cream. I removed and added things, don't get angry at me please. Haha. This is after all, fan fiction. I decided it'd be too early for Jack and Eliza to find out that they'r connected some way.<em>

_Please review and tell me what you think! :] Should I change anything? Add anything? Remove anything? Did you hate it? Love it? Have a nice daaayyyy!_

_**Extended Author's Note: I was going to update sooner, but we didn't have electricity and internet. I live in Manila, Philippines, and if you haven't heard from the news, last August 7, 2012 it was flooding like crazy. Some floods were like 8 feet deep, others were even deeper, and I am lucky that our house didn't suffer the same fate as others but our power was down for a while. I was supposed to update yesterday but I had gone to do volunteer work. So here it is, I'm sorry it's late. Please pray for the Philippines. Thank you.**_


	4. Chapter 4

_Chapter 4!_

_Hello once again beautiful people of FanFiction! :D_

_To my readers out there, I love, love, love all of you to bits and pieces. Like nutella! :)_

_Thank you to all those who reviewed, virtual hug! __**Last Assassin's Shadow**__ and __**SuperNaturalxxFreak**__ thank you! Haha. I'm glad you liked the metaphors._

_Now let us proceed!_

Eliza had been awake for about 10 minutes now; they were still on the road of course. Sara was busy looking out the window, sometimes sparing a glance at Eliza or the still dozing Seth.

Jack's grip on the steering wheel was tight, and his jaw would clench every once in a while, his eyes frequently flew to the rear view mirror, checking on his passengers.

"How's your brother holding up back there?" Jack asked, glancing at Sara on the rear view mirror. Sara's attention was diverted from the window as she answered Jack.

"My brother's system has the ability to-"

"I'm fine," Eliza heard from her left, her had snapped to Seth's direction, surprised that he was already awake, he had taken quite a hit. Seth sat up in his seat and noticed Eliza staring at him. He gave her a strange look. "We must gain as much distance from here as possible." He said, stretching over Eliza to glance at Jack.

"You know, I'm happy you're feeling better," Jack said looking back at Seth with an enthusiastic smile, but his smile quickly dropped from his face, "because you're going to need your strength for when you try to explain to me just **what happened back there**!" Jack yelled, startling Eliza, the blondes didn't seem as offended by the sudden outburst though.

Jack suddenly pulled over at a lay-by and cut the engine. He faced the three teenagers with an intimidating look. "Alright, here's the deal; the cab doesn't move until your mouths do, so _start talking_."

If Eliza knew exactly what was happening, she would probably be spilling it out a mile a minute now, seeing as the look that Jack was giving them could make a cactus shrivel up and die. Unfortunately, she _didn't _know what was going on, except for the SUV encounter, she held herself completely responsible for that, but she wasn't going to go around telling people that. Now that she thought of it, Jack had gotten worked up about this, but he didn't get anywhere close to frustrated with the SUV incident.

"The information you are seeking is not within your grasp of understanding." Seth retorted, leaning forward in his seat.

"We are dealing with issues outside the realm of… your world." Sara added softly. Eliza turned to look at Sara, _our world?_ Eliza thought. Sara then turned to look at her and nodded. Eliza blinked.

"Hey," Jack said, sounding a bit offended, "I'm a cab driver okay? I have a lot of worldly expe-" He stopped, distracted, before continuing, this time in a much quieter voice, "experiences..."

All three teenagers turned to see what Jack was looking at, and Eliza could practically hear the color draining from everyone's face as a pale blue light entered the vicinity and was slowly making its way towards them.

"Sara! We have to go!" Seth yelled urgently. Sara's hand shot out and the cab lurched forward, prompting Eliza to grab the closest thing possible, which was Seth's arm, seeing as he was still leaning forward in his seat.

He turned to glare at her, but she didn't see it, because as soon as she heard shots being fired, she glued her eyes shut, so he glared at her hands instead. She had tiny hands, he noted. He rolled his eyes, this girl was so jumpy and half the time that he's spent in her presence, it's like she's always scared of something. He hated girls like that, they were dependent and clingy; he didn't need that.

Jack pulled into a tunnel and cut the lights, leaving the engine on. Seth leaned over Eliza to talk to Sara. Eliza's eyes were already open, but her hands were still clasped on Seth's bicep, afraid that if she let go she would magically fly out the window and wind up next to mini Decepticon out there.

"We can't let him destroy it, Sara," Seth said. Eliza could hear a bit of fear coloring his voice. Anyone would be scared, honestly, if they had that _thing_ chasing them.

"Who is he, and this time, I need _real_ answers." Jack asked, his frustration growing even more.

"It's a Syphon." Sara replied wringing her hands.

Jack raised an eyebrow, "A what now?"

"He's an assassin trained to pursue his target until his mission is completed." Seth said leaning away from Eliza to look out the window.

"And his mission is?" Jack asked, and Eliza felt that immediate tidal wave of panic again. The same one she felt a while ago in the cave. She held her breath, waiting for an answer.

"Us," Sara answered.

Eliza couldn't let that breath out. She just couldn't. She was afraid that after she let it go, it would be her last breath.

Jack's hand was inching closer and closer to the ignition, just as the blue light was advancing on the car. Eliza felt her grip on Seth's arm tighten, and Seth reached over and gave a squeeze to her knee; if it was because he was anxious as well or because it was all he could do not to hit Eliza for gripping on to him for too long, she would never know.

The blue light suddenly zoomed away from the tunnel, it was reminiscent of the way her mother would always, always, albeit elegantly, run out of a room when she smelled something horrible. Eliza released that breath that she had held in for too long, and she felt all her companions relax as well.

Eliza loosened her grip on Seth's arm, and then let go of it completely, releasing a shaky laugh. "Well that was..." She stopped, not really knowing how to finish that sentence. _Scary? Tear inducing? So horrifying that it could make even Shawn, her largest guard, piss his pants? _She thought.

Jack started the engine and cautiously drove out of the tunnel and up some train tracks. They drove slowly; Eliza was silently praying that they go faster, one: to get away from the scene in which all of them almost died, and two: they were on some mountain and she could see the freakishly long drop from where she sat.

"Is there a safer route, Jack Bruno?" Sara asked, looking out the window and then back at Jack.

"Not unless you know how to fly." Jack replied.

Eliza felt her heart hammering in her chest, as if it would jump out any moment, and then that wave of panic. She was starting to get tired of that blasted feeling.

As if mocking her, this flying thing that looked like one of her sister's earrings only two hundred times larger, suddenly popped out from behind them. It looked like a, a... spaceship? She blinked; _nope, still there, still a spaceship._ She wanted to convince herself that it wasn't real, and she would probably believe herself, but she'd already been face to face with the Sypron or Sycon or whatever, which she presumed to be piloting the giant earring.

_From now on your name will forever be- _Her thoughts were cut short when she heard a train whistle. A **train **whistle. She felt her mouth go dry. _No, sweet Lord in heaven, __**NO. **_As if it wasn't enough that they had bionic giant earring pilot over there chasing them, there just **had **to be a train that was going to crush them as well. They won't just be dead now; they'll be dead _**and**_ crushed like some bugs on a windshield. Fate was probably having itself a good laugh right now, and Death probably was having a laughing fit as well.

Sara placed a comforting hand on Eliza's shoulder as Eliza squeezed her eyes shut and tried to steady her breathing. As she heard the train blow its whistle again, her hands lashed out, one grabbing Sara's hand on her shoulder and the other grabbing Seth's which was balled into a fist on his lap. Their hands were just as cold as hers, and feeling helpless, she squeezed both their hands, trying to calm them down even though she couldn't get herself to. She could only imagine the tension Jack was feeling.

"Faster!" Seth barked, his whole body going rigid.

"I can't. It won't go any faster!" Jack barked back, his irritation clear.

"Sara!" Seth called out. Eliza felt Sara shift a bit in her seat and then the cab suddenly lurched forward, gaining more speed.

Eliza saw her life flashing before her eyes and it scared her, isn't that what they said would happen when you were about to die? She felt sick to her stomach, recalling every bad thing she'd ever done in her life, with the last being running away and ending up in the back of this cab. _Oh no, _she thought, _this must be my punishment, death by train and giant flying earring beside two of the most attractive teenagers she'd ever met. So this was it, this was how she'd die._

She felt the entire cab take a hard swerve to the right and then she heard a crash. She waited and waited for the impact to come, but it didn't. Her eyes flew open and she saw that all of them were still alive, in one piece, Jack was driving off the path and Eliza immediately released the siblings' hands and touched her face, her hand going over her heart in extreme shock and joy. She made it. _She's alive._

"Oh God, I'm alive," She voiced out loud as she turned in her seat to look at the scene they left. It was the giant earring crashing into the train that she heard. She nearly jumped in her seat. "I'm alive!" She said more enthusiastically now. "Oh my goodness, I am **alive.**" She leaned forward in her seat to grab Jack's shoulder, "I'm _**alive**_, thank you Jack Bruno, thank you _so_ much!" She laughed.

Jack looked at her strangely through the rear view mirror, "You're welcome."

When they got back on the main road, Jack pulled over at the nearest lay-by, popped the hood and got out.

"I'm alive." Eliza repeated in a daze, that face-splitting smile still present on her face.

Seth rolled his eyes at her, "Yes, yes, we all are." He said icily.

Eliza's smile faltered a bit as she raised an eyebrow at him. _Always the party pooper, _she thought bitterly. Sara coughed. _I'm not letting some hot headed boy ruin my mood, _Eliza thought as she leaned forward in her seat to open her duffel bag in the front seat.

She wasn't searching for anything particular, but she needed something to do. She could hear the siblings bickering behind her, not caring whether Eliza heard them or not.

"Sara, we need to go, now." Seth said.

"Seth, we can trust them. Just listen to me."

"No, Sara. We can't trust anybody, they know too much now, we must leave." Seth argued.

As Eliza was looking at her things, she heard ringing, and the distinct sound of a cell phone vibrating on a solid surface. She leaned forward more and blindly reached around the floor of the passenger side. She felt her hand connect with the metal surface of her phone and she reached out further to pick it up. She checked the caller I.D., it was Justin, again.

She leaned back into her seat and looked at Seth, "Do you mind?" She asked, lifting her phone up to his line of vision. "I have to take this call." She continued.

Seth glared but unlocked his car door and got out, Eliza following suit, Seth then got back in and shut the door extra hard to show his irritation.

Eliza stretched out and sucked in a breath of fresh air. "Hello?" She answered the call mid-stretch.

"Elle," Justin replied, sounding shocked, Eliza's stretch faltered, wondering why he sounded so... surprised. He was the one who called after all. "Are you okay?"

Eliza's brows furrowed, she couldn't tell him that she nearly got obliterated from the face of the earth, but she was happy to hear from her friend, even though he was being strange. "Yeah, I'm well, why?"

"N-nothing, because I heard- I mean, had this bad feeling and then I thought about you. I-I just wanted to make sure you were okay," He sounded breathless.

Eliza wasn't a good people person, and like she said, Justin was her only friend, and the only thing that tied them together was Biology, so they didn't have much to talk about, so she didn't really know him that well. She didn't know what all this weirdness on Justin's part meant.

"Uh, well, I feel great!" She replied joyfully, stretching her arms above her head once again. She rotated her head, smiling as she heard a few pops.

"Cool, I just wanted to check on you. You know, wouldn't want anything to happen to the best lab partner in the world." Justin laughed nervously.

Eliza's smile dropped, as did her shoulders, she might not have had the most excellent people skills, but she wasn't stupid either. He was hiding something. "Spill it Birdman." She said edgily.

She knew he hated being referred to as Birdman; it was his nickname, because his last name was Eagle. He tried giving her a nickname, something like his since her last name was Wolf, for a while he called her Wolf girl, which didn't offend her in any way since it was still her last name, but it never stuck, he just reverted back to calling her Elle.

"It's nothing, like I said, I was just checking up on you." Justin said with conviction. Who he was trying to convince though, she didn't know, himself or her.

She sighed. If he didn't want to tell her, it was his choice. Eliza jumped when Jack slammed the hood of the car. She took this as a sign that they were leaving, she stretched one last time and bid goodbye to Justin, convincing him that she was doing fine and that he had nothing to worry about.

"Let's go kid." Jack said as she shut her phone. She nodded and got back in the car. She was in Seth's previous spot. She shifted uneasily and scooted closer to the door, feeling a bit awkward that the only person beside her was Seth, no more Sara. It didn't help that she remembered that he probably hated her for invading his space multiple times earlier. She blushed at the embarrassing memory. He probably thought that she was some clingy, needy girl; and she probably was when she was scared, okay so she was, but it wasn't all the time.

"We know that you are frustrated Jack Bruno-" Sara began, but Jack held his hand in the air, effectively cutting the blonde's speech short.

"No. No more 'Jack Bruno this, Jack Bruno that'. I have been asking for answers–" Jack said frustrated, Sara cut him off as well.

"You already know the answers, Jack Bruno." Jack nodded for Sara to continue. "My brother and I are indeed not from your planet."

Eliza was fiddling with her phone since she got in the car, but she abruptly stopped as Sara said this, she nearly dropped her phone as she looked up. "What?"

_Okay. So that is it for chapter 4. Haha. It's not really a cliffhanger nor was it intended to be but my neck is really starting to hurt and I'm starting to run out of ideas, also because it's 11 pm and I've got exams tomorrow. Do not worry though my friends, I had managed to get it a few hours of studying. Well, before I decided "to hell with physics" and then opened my laptop and here we are. Hahaha._

_I hope you liked it! :D_

_**Please review to let me know what you think. Did you hate it, love it? Was there something about this chapter that made you want to go, "ewww, never reading her stories again," or something, please let me know. Haha. I'm thinking of adding bacon.**_

_**This concludes today's chapter. Have a nice day, I love yooouuusss. :***_


	5. Chapter 5

Alohaaa. :) hello people, so very sorry for my slowness, I've been diagnosed with Lazy Ass Syndrome. Its very contagious, and I apparently got it from my sister. Haha.

Thank you to my lovely reviewers. :) you guys keep me going, because I am hopelessly lazy. Hahaha. I love all of you with all of my heart.

**Sam0728** - I'm actually working on that, I abhor the damsel-in-distress type of characters, but alas I've sort of managed to make one myself. Haha. We'll see. ;) thank you! I _love_ Star Wars. 3

**ellie111lolz** - yes, yes. Here it is sweetie. :)

**Alice Williams** - Have I told you that I love you? Because I do. Haha. Thank you for supporting this story. :)

**HermoineandMarcus** - Gracias. :) here it is, you're welcome :*

To **unnamed guest** - I love you. Haha. I absolutely love it that guests review even though they don't have accounts on here. That tiny bit of effort really touches my heart big time. :)

I do not own Race To Witch Mountain. Though I would sell all my belongings to own Alexander Ludwig. Haha. That boy is gorgeous.

I do own Eliza, though. :) and her sister Emma. Also her Biology partner Justin.

About Justin though, what do you guys think of him? Do you think he'll be playing a big part in this story or not? ;)

Let's move along! Chapter 5, everybody. :)

* * *

><p>Eliza shifted uncomfortably as everyone's attention turned to her.<p>

"I mean, you know, if you were from Narnia, that's completely fine. I've always wanted to go there." She blabbed nervously.

It all made sense to her now. They were from Narnia. Which is why they keep saying they're from another realm, another world, all that jazz. Everything in Narnia is beautiful, and they were too. And they're looking for something, maybe it was the thing that would bring them back home to Narnia. She thought, her spirits raising slightly. It was a weird thought, yes, but Eliza had quite an imagination, and with her only companions being books, her

imagination was quite extensive.

Her spirits dampened when she remembered that there were no flying earrings or silver Darth Vaders in Narnia, not in the books or the movies. And there were no blinking gameboys in Narnia. She frowned, feeling stupid for actually thinking that. Also, Seth and Sara said planet, they said they were not from this planet.

"I was kidding, " she covered quickly. "Narnia isn't real. I mean, come on." she laughed nervously.

Seth gave her a look, the one that he'd always been giving her lately, the one that said, 'there is seriously something wrong with you'. 'Narnia?' he mouthed, turning to Sara. Sara leaned forward to whisper in Seth's ear as Jack turned to Eliza, with a look slightly reminiscent of the one that Seth gave her.

Eliza shrugged at Jack, and he gave a shrug back, mouthing 'it could happen' and saving Eliza the embarrassment of having to explain her over-active imagination to Jack.

Jack cleared his throat at the siblings who were still whispering amongst themselves. "I need my answers." Jack pressed.

Seth frowned, " We had given you the answers that you seek. We are not from this planet. We also most certainly not from... Narnia." He said.

The look on Jack's face read 'you've got to be kidding me', he laughed and then spoke. "So that's it! Mystery solved!" he said laughing even more, but his laugh was excessively loud, and mirthless, the kind that you gave after a friend of yours made a really bad joke, but you laugh for their sake anyway.

"You two want me to believe that you're both aliens?" Jack asked, still laughing some.

"It is the truth!" Seth defended, sounding annoyed and defeated.

"Really?" Jack deadpanned. "You don't look like aliens."

"Yeah, they don't. Which is why I honestly think that they're Narnians, just trying to hide their identity from us so we won't discover Narnia." Eliza piped up from her seat, still not giving up hope that Narnia was real.

Jack looked to Eliza and nodded, and they were exchanging looks of agreement amongst themselves. The twin aliens just stared peculiarly at the two humans. Sara had explained to Seth that this Narnia was merely a product of fiction, it was a fictional magical kingdom with strange creatures and rich vegetation.

"What do aliens look like, Jack Bruno?" Sara asked curiously, breaking the silent conversation between the two humans.

Jack looked from Eliza to Sara, "You know what aliens look like!" Jack exclaimed, tossing a hand in the air. Sara and Seth stared at him, urging him to go on. "They look like little green people with antennas and laser guns! And," Jack adopted a different voice, "Take us to your leader, Earthling."

Eliza stifled a laugh at Jack's little demonstration, but the blondes were silent. Sara looked at Seth. "He needs proof. He thinks that we are insulting his intelligence." Sara voiced.

"You think?" Jack asked incredulously. "You can't just drop the 'we're aliens' bomb on somebody. Now, I know you've seen some pretty weird things today, but you can't expect me to believe that you two are aliens. You know what I think though? You two have been stringing me and this kid along on this little escapade of yours. I've already figured you two out. A load of cash, drop off in the middle of nowhere, now in my book, that's a little something called 'running away'," Eliza stiffened at Jack's words, Jack stopped wondering if he was getting through to the kids, they seemed not be absorbing what he'd been saying and was about to tear them a new one when Sara beat him to it.

Sara lifted her hand, and before Jack or Eliza could even ask what she was doing, random objects started floating around the cab. Floating. CD's, little pieces of paper, a few keys, and some loose things. Eliza stared at Sara, eyes wide.

"I have the ability to move things with my mind." Sara explained simply.

"That's impossible." Eliza heard Jack whisper. She was too stunned to say anything.

"It's quite possible. In our world and on yours. You just don't do it because you haven't learned to use your full brain capacity." Sara said, her hand still in the air.

"No, I don't do it because it's creepy and I would like you to stop now." Jack said, his eyes bugging out slightly as he tilted back a bit.

"Jack Bruno!" Sara suddenly exclaimed, her head whipping back to glance at something behind the cab.

Everyone's head turned toward the back and Eliza's heart nearly stopped as she saw that familiar pale blue light heading towards them. Jack turned the key in the ignition, but the car wasn't cooperating.

Eliza could hear Jack cursing silently under his breath as her blood ran cold. No way out now, she thought.

She was just about ready to meet her maker when a semi-truck rolled out of the tunnel. She heard everyone's relieved exhale, and Jack's breathy laugh. Jack closed his eyes and leaned his forehead on the steering wheel, thanking every god known to man.

Jack, with great difficulty, started the car up and it rolled along slowly. He pulled over at a motel in the nearest town, deciding that they wouldn't be able to continue in the shape that the cab was in. Eliza dragged her duffel bag out of the passenger seat and followed Jack into the shabby motel.

They were informed by the lady at the desk that there was only one available room left, they settled for it without argument, deciding that it would be futile to go back into the cab to look for a new place to stay. Eliza was convinced that the cab would break down in the middle of the highway and they'd be stuck there, forced to sleep in the car.

All four of them marched up to their shared room and Eliza sat on the couch and dumped her bag on the floor, while Jack talked to the other kids about sleeping arrangements. She honestly didn't know if she could sleep after all the stressing events of today. She searched the contents of her bag for a fresh change of clothes for her. She looked up, and decided to get a change of clothes for Sara as well, since she looked like she had been mopping the floor with her clothes.

Eliza was big on oversized clothes, she just preferred being comfortably buried under the billowing cloth, she wasn't really too keen on her body image as well, which is why she chose to stay hidden under her tent-like clothes. Seeing as she owned lots of shirts that could double as dresses for her 5 foot 4 frame, but would most certainly be a right fit for the two towering men on the other side of the room, she decided on getting a change of clothes for the boys as well. So she pulled out two other shirts as well, one for Jack and one for Seth.

She left her change of clothes on the couch and picked up the pair of sweats along with the shirt for Sara and the two shirts for Jack and Seth. She strode over to the other side of the cramped room and handed everything to Sara, telling everyone that she'd be using the restroom.

Eliza grabbed her change of clothes off the couch before heading to the restroom in their room. She decided on changing into sweats and an over sized long-sleeved shirt. Once she had finished changing she exited the restroom and Sara, who was waiting by the door, got in next.

Eliza sat on the floor and pulled her knees up to her chest, thankful for the rest stop they had made. It had been a long day.

* * *

><p><strong>Hi folks. :) this is it for chapter 5, I hope ya'll enjoyed. Please review so I know what's on your minds! I'm not gifted with the same abilities that Sara is ;)<strong>

**I've gotta read those reviews! So that I feel ashamed of myself for letting such great people wait on the promise I made of updating sooner. :))) kay? Love you guys, I swear. :)**

**~MaxineFortescue**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hola! It is I once again. Hahaha. I'm on a roll! Or at least I feel like it. This is already me, trying my best to stop being lazy. Forgive me, maybe? :D**

**Sam0728 **– Yes! Haha. I am a very big fan of Narnia, and am very much in love with Edmund Pevensie.

**Tomboy2012 **– Oh my God! I am completely in love with you, I swear. You have so much input, and you put effort into reviewing. All readers should speak up like you, sweetie. :) I haven't mentioned Eliza's mom, yet, but I will! Teehee.

**HermioneandMarcus – **I love you so, so much also. You're a diligent reviewer and readers like you keep me going. Kisses!

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Race To Witch Mountain. **I do own Eliza, Emma, and Justin though. ;)

**First part of this chapter will be all about Eliza, so that you guys can get to know her more. :)**

**Chapter 6, everybody. :D**

* * *

><p>Eliza stepped out onto the balcony of the room quietly; she sat down gingerly; afraid that if she moved around too much the entire balcony would just fall off the third floor. With her legs crossed underneath her, she leaned back and looked up at the stars. Everyone was asleep, and like she had guessed, she was having a hard time sleeping.<p>

She started thinking about the trouble that she had managed to get herself into. She was used to it, really, she almost always found some way to get herself into trouble, but this one was inarguably the worst (excuse the word) shit she had gotten herself into. Not only had she run away and let strangers share her cab with her, but she had been in numerous accounts of near death experiences in less than 24 hours.

Being sheltered (more like boxed up) her entire life she hadn't had a lot of worldly experience, but she was sure that nearly dying wasn't an everyday experience for normal teenagers.

She just wasn't ready for all of this misadventure being thrown in her face. She had never thought that running away would be like this.

She thought she would just have to lie about donating clothes to a shelter or some other (as an excuse for her duffel bag) and then she would just nod while her father would go off on how she is so much like her mother, having apathy for the poor, while smoking his Cuban cigar.

After she'd let her father yap on, she'd just leave with her assigned guards for the day and get in one of her father's many SUVs, ask the driver to pull up at an IHOP (the absolute favourite of all her father's guards) and while the guards are distracted by the pancakey goodness, she'd sneak away and run. She would get in a cab, go to the address her sister gave her and just get on with her (not so) merry little life.

See, Eliza is smarter than she'd lead anyone to believe and she had been planning this for months, fully-prepared for any trouble she'd encounter, but she never expected that she would botch up the last step and end up on a life-threatening road trip in a cab that was about to crumble into a pile of shredded metal sooner or later. Hopefully later. Oh, and she shouldn't forget to mention mini Megatron who was always trying to sear them alive. Lastly, of course, the fact that she's travelling with a cab driver who could pass for a professional wrestler, or even one of her father's henchmen, and gorgeous blonde twins who refused to confess that they were Narnians looking for a magic portal back to Narnia.

Eliza laughed bitterly. She was seriously going off the deep end, and she was convinced that this was her punishment for wanting to run away so badly. Karma was getting back at her tenfold, and she was pretty sure when she ran away Karma had said something like, '_Oh so you want to run away and cause trouble, we'll see about that'_ which was the only logical explanation as to why she was always on the brink of death. She still didn't want to wrap her brain around the concept that Seth and Sara were aliens. Even if they had already shown her proof, she would accept it when she wanted to, until then she would just make her own assumptions as to why everything is the way it is.

That was Eliza's problem really. Her father always termed it as her having '_a thick skull'_. Eliza chose what she wanted to believe, except for beliefs that were forced upon her by her father of course. Now the problem with that was that even if the truth was right there in front of her, practically yelling in her face, she wouldn't believe it if she didn't want to. It could take her days, months, or years to accept something that she didn't want to believe.

Heck, her mother had been gone for three years now, but she still refused to acknowledge this, she still believed that one day she would be awoken by her mother's gentle voice and that she could look into her warm olive eyes once more. Borderline delusional or not, she didn't care, she stuck to that thought. It hurt less to let herself into thinking that her mother would return one day, instead of accepting the cruel truth that Emily Blithe Wolfe just got up and walked out the door of the Wolfe mansion, without so much as feeling any regret that she'd be leaving her two daughters to her husband's mercy.

Her mother had always been her saviour, the only beacon of light in the sad excuse of a family that she had. Her entire life she wondered why someone as _free_ and _loving _as her mother would marry or even want to be with someone as _cruel _and _controlling_ as her father. Her mother was, for the lack of a better word, _iridescent_. She shone like the light from the sun.

She was beautiful (a trait which Eliza insists she didn't get, but one that her sister Emma got by the truckload, though everyone insisted that she looked just like her mother), she was charming and charismatic. She wasn't really book smart, to be honest she never had a proper education, but she was street smart. She lived a hard life, but she didn't let it get to her.

Her mother had grown up in a depressed area in Manhattan, and her living conditions were less than bearable. She was orphaned and lived on the streets. She survived on wit. She was plucked from obscurity and poverty by a modelling agent, and from there Emily Blithe led a better life than she previously did. Her mother met her father when she was invited to go to Nevada for the opening of some club. She was invited for publicity, and her father was invited because a '_business partner'_ of his was part-owner of the club.

They had hit it off. They got married and Emily Blithe retired from modelling at the age of 25. She knew that her mother had probably married her father for _money, _but she just couldn't bring herself to think that her mother could do something so shallow, materialistic, and so unlike her.

Her mother was her only light, and she'd never let herself corrupt the image that she saw her mother as. To her, her mother was the only thing perfect in her miserable life, and she'd let no one ruin that tiny illusion of perfection. Emily Blithe Wolfe was a _saint._

To her daughter, anyway.

Would things go differently if her mother never left? She was certain. She never would've run away if her mother was still present.

Eliza nearly jumped out of her skin when she felt the balcony shift slightly underneath her. She was even more surprised when she looked up to see a certain blonde had come to join her.

"Trouble sleeping?" Sara smiled at her.

She pulled her knees up to her chest, "Yeah, I thought some fresh air could clear my head out."

Sara looked up at the sky, and back down at Eliza. Sara had been woken from her slumber by Eliza's thoughts. See, thoughts are louder when saturated in feelings; and Eliza's thoughts were spilling with such great emotions. All kinds of emotions; remorse, hurt, anger, bitterness; she emanated them at the moment.

Sara's heart went out to Eliza most especially when she (accidentally) found out about her mother. Sara loved her mother very much as well. It was the entire reason that she was out here on Earth anyway. Not just for the protection of the Earth, or the rejuvenation of her own planet, but most especially for the safety of her parents, who were still held captive by their government.

Sara and Eliza just spent the time in silence, with Eliza gazing out into the galaxies, all the while still deep in thought, and Sara, inevitably, invading Eliza's privacy. They sat like that for about 20 minutes, when Sara's yawn broke through the silence. She had tried to stifle it, but Eliza had already heard her.

Eliza turned to Sara and smiled gently, "You should get some rest."

Sara had wanted to protest, she did not want to leave the human alone in the state that she was in, but fatigue was already overpowering her. Sara smiled back at Eliza, and stood up brushed off her borrowed sweatpants. Sara bid Eliza a silent good night as she silently opened the door and slipped back into the small room. The room wouldn't have been so suffocating had the ceiling been higher.

Sara was about to climb into the lumpy mattress when she caught a flash of light at the corner of her eye, there was her brother, lying on the floor underneath a blanket, the Tracer in his hand. He was still awake.

Her brother had bouts of insomnia. They were unstable; some nights he'd be fine, and others he wouldn't get any sleep at all. His insomnia had started three years prior, it was also around that time that Seth and Sara had started involving themselves in their parents' research. Their entire family was very engrossed in researching about developments for their planet, but the stress had gotten to Seth, and that was what had triggered his insomnia.

There would be nights that he'd just be holed up in the laboratories while everyone was asleep, while it helped immensely in the progression of their research, Sara was concerned for Seth's well-being. He'd just be alone the entire night, alone with no one to talk to, and there were some instances that he'd get a little... batty. Of course it came with the long hours of having no one else around, which is why on the nights that Seth couldn't get a wink of sleep, Sara would try her best to stay up with him, but she'd just end up falling asleep on one of the counters and Seth would just carry her up to her room and go back down to resume his work.

Sara couldn't stay up with Seth tonight, but she wouldn't let him spend the entire night awake and alone. She approached the Seth-shaped lump that was covered in a scratchy blanket and knelt down beside him.

"Seth?" She touched his shoulder gingerly.

Seth immediately ceased searching for the signal of their ship and placed the Tracer down beside his pillow. "Yes, Sara?"

"Trouble sleeping again?" She asked tiredly.

Seth frowned slightly, and that was all the answer that Sara needed. Seth held a strong dislike for his insomnia, and it was blatantly understandable. Sara searched for Eliza's thoughts, and these confirmed that she was still awake and nowhere near sleepy.

Sara pushed herself off the floor and held her hand out for Seth to take. Seth took Sara's hand, but still used his other hand to push himself off the floor. He looked at Sara expectantly, waiting for an explanation.

Sara merely smiled at him and pointed to the door that led to the balcony. Seth scowled slightly; he knew that Eliza was out there, he had seen her leave the room about an hour ago. He knew what Sara wanted; Sara wanted him to go out there so that he wouldn't be the only one awake while everyone else was asleep. Eliza was probably out there thinking about her _girl feelings._ And Seth didn't want to be awake until dawn talking about _girl feelings._

Sara laughed a little at this thought of his. He looked at his sister and contemplated going to the balcony to join Eliza, but then again, he could just stay inside and resume looking for their ship's signal on the Tracer. Upon hearing this thought of his, Sara bent down to retrieve the Tracer beside Seth's pillow and held it behind her. He frowned. He knew his sister wouldn't _make_ him go out there if all Eliza wanted to do till daybreak was talk about _girl feelings._ Sara would know this immediately of course, and she knew Seth well enough to decide upon what to do.

"I don't want you to be up with no companion." Sara said when Seth stayed rooted in his spot.

Seth's jaw tightened slightly, "Alright, then." Seth replied tightly.

Seth walked silently to the door leading out to the balcony. Though he'd never admit it, he would do anything that Sara would ever ask him to do, some people back home had noted this, and he'd just tell them that Sara probably has some sort of hidden mind control power, seeing as she could already read others' minds. Sara had a powerful mind, so he wouldn't put it past her.

Sara smiled as she climbed on top of the uncomfortable mattress, all the while watching Seth and hearing his thoughts. She stifled a laugh at Seth's comment about her controlling minds; he had been thinking that for a while now. No matter how much she wanted it to be true; she unfortunately could not control minds.

Sara buried the Tracer under her pillow as she pulled the covers over herself. She smiled as she could hear the conversation between her brother and Eliza start as she drifted off to sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>That was a lot of words. Hahaha. I finished my homework early today and decided to do this entire chapter. :) I went over my estimated time of writing by an hour though. I must sleep now beautiful ones.<strong>

**So what do you think? More about Eliza's past **_**and **_**more about Seth and Sara as well. I feel like Santa on Christmas. Haha. Just kidding. :D**

**That concludes this chapter. So review maybe? *hopeful smile* :D**


	7. Chapter 7

I don't even have an excuse. I'll reply to reviews next time. I'm so sorry for having you guys wait so long. Chapter 7 right here:

* * *

><p>Eliza heard the door open once more and frowned, "Sara, I thought-" her sentence was cut short when she saw that it wasn't Sara standing by the door, but her moody twin brother.<p>

Her hand flew to her heart and she covered her mouth with her other hand to keep herself from screaming. Not only in surprise, but also from fright, Seth was very tall and very intimidating. Especially now, with nothing illuminating them but the moon. His light blonde hair practically glowed in the moon light. The light reflected off of his pale skin, and his blue eyes shone.

He looked like some Greek god, like an extra terrestrial being (well, which he actually was, to be fair).

She was probably drooling behind her hand. _Classy_.

Seth frowned, "You're always in that disposition." he announced before sitting down.

"What disposition?" Eliza asked cautiously, dropping her hands and settling them on her knees.

"It doesn't take a keen observer to see. It's as though you're terrified of air." Seth said looking up at the sky.

Well, she wasn't afraid of air.

Silence ensued, and Eliza turned her head to stare at Seth, who looked back at her after a few minutes.

"What?" Seth asked.

Eliza shook her head and affixed her stare on the sky instead. It was quiet for a really long time, and the silence was painfully awkward. Nearly 15 minutes had passed before Eliza decided to break the silence.

"I'm really sorry."

Seth looked at her, "Why are you apologizing?"

She opened her mouth to say that she was sorry about the SUV incident, but decided to close it again. Should she tell him? No, not safe, and besides, no one here knew her or who her father was, and she didn't want to ruin that. 'I'm sorry because you have to save your planet and it sucks because we're being chased around by low budget Boba Fett?' She opened her mouth to say just that, but decided against it, closing her mouth again.

She opened her mouth once again, but was out of words to say, closing it before opening it again, and just deciding on shrugging and saying, "I thought it was a good thing to say."

Seth laughed; more of a chortle really, but no one uses that word. "You are strange and helpless."

Eliza wrinkled her nose in embarrassment. Way to go make yourself look like a fish in front of Adonis. Helpless is _sort of_ endearing right? She hoped it was.

"Well. You are... You're, uh..." Eliza paused, thinking of something to say, but came up short.

Seth scoffed and rubbed his eyes gingerly. "Me? I am tired. Tired and homesick."

She nodded in acknowledgement. Of course they all were tired, especially Seth, who as Eliza recalled was thrown at various walls earlier today.

"You should be sleeping, then. You took quite a beating today."

"I have problems with sleeping." He said flatly. "You should be sleeping as well, though I doubt that you're tired."

"Oh no, frankly, I'm pooped."

"What?" Seth was about to ask her what "pooped" was, but she just kept talking.

"I have problems with sleeping too. Sort of. I can't sleep when I'm thinking too much. I need to clear my head, I can't sleep with all this buzzing. That's why I'm out here. I mean, who doesn't have a hard time sleeping when they're thinking? I need tea, but-"

She just stopped there, scared of sounding like a spoiled brat. She needed tea, but they were in some dank motel in the middle of nowhere that surely didn't serve tea. So, that wasn't an option. Another option was to meditate, clearing her head, as taught to her by her mother. Which she was about to do out on the balcony, if she wasn't interrupted.

Had she been this tired any other day, she could have fallen asleep even standing up, but this wasn't any other day. She nearly lost her life several times, and she even put those around her at risk. Stressful.

She dragged a hand through her hair, which she could feel was getting very tangled. "I'm sorry." She said for the second time that night.

"You keep apologizing."

Eliza laughed. "Yeah, I was talking too much." She paused, racking her mind for a topic. "Tell me about your family."

Seth hesitated, but figured that he had nothing to lose. He and Sara would be out of here once they get their ship. "My parents are scientists." He began. So they spent the next hour or so (she wasn't entirely sure) talking about Seth's family and friends back home at planet (not-really-called) Narnia.

Seth briefly explained how his parents were in jail, how he and Sara were tasked to finish their parents' job, and how their planet was dying, he tried to avoid saying that the rulers of his planet intended to take over Earth, thinking that it might be too much for the easily frightened Eliza. He quickly changed the topic to technological advancements.

Eliza would ask him questions on the technology and such, and he would explain in great detail. Seth was surprised that Eliza indeed did not talk about her _girl feelings_, and instead of talking the entire time, she was actually a good listener. She seemed very interested in the topic as well, eyes shining the entire time. He was surprised that she didn't want to talk about herself, as most girls did.

Eliza avoided letting the topic stray to her, pelting Seth with questions to keep him talking. She didn't want to talk about her family, especially not her parents, she didn't want to say anything about herself either. She never liked talking about herself anyway, and it worked out just fine because Seth had a very fascinating life that she was very interested in, so the questions came to her easily.

As Seth continued to talk his voice started to turn raspy from talking too much, and Eliza was able to note this immediately. Unfortunately.

She shifted slightly in her seat as his voice got raspier (is raspier a word?) with each word he spoke. She tried her best to focus at the rusted railings in front of her, willing herself not to look at Seth.

Stupid handsome alien boy. Her hands gripped her knees as he explained to her how scientists had invented food that would taste like whatever you wanted it to, while still being nutritious.

She groaned inwardly. This. Is. **Frustrating**.

Eliza suddenly stood up, "Um, I think I should..." She tried to walk over Seth's legs to the door but ended up tripping. _Really charming, Elizabeth._ "Okay, I'll stay here then." She said pushing herself to a sitting position, this time seated on the other side of Seth. Thankfully, she thought, much closer to the door now.

Seth shook his head and turned to look at her. _Clumsy girl._ Seth took in her appearance; long, dark hair, dusky skin, and olive colored eyes. A great contrast to his own short blonde hair, pale skin, and blue eyes.

She most probably felt his stare, and affixed her own gaze on him. He just then realized how full her lips were, again a great contrast to his own thin lips.

Eliza was starting to panic when Seth's eyes didn't leave her face. Was there something on her face? She shrunk back onto her side of the balcony; she didn't do well under scrutiny.

"I apologize for the way I acted early on today." Seth suddenly said, eyes still on her face. "I was being rude, and that was a horrible display of character."

She was nervous, and being nervous made her even more nervous because she had this thing, that when she was nervous, her face would pucker a bit, and quite frankly it made her look stupid. She tried her best to fight the impulse of her face muscles. She probably wasn't doing such a good job, because then, Seth asked:

"Are you alright? You seem to be in pain."

"Yeah. No." Eliza fumbled over her words. "Um, I was just surprised that, you could, uh, apologize. That's all." Right after those words left her mouth, she felt a tinge of regret, it sounded like she sort of indirectly implied that he was an asshole. She worded her sentence wrong. Stupid.

Seth seemed a bit taken aback and looked away from her, after which she then proceeded to deflate. "Sara and I are on a mission and we're pressed for time. We didn't exactly come to Earth to make friends. We should not even be resting. Do you realize that each moment we let pass by is dooming our planet and yours?"

Seth was insulted. Here he was doing this girl's home planet a favor, and she thought of him as a lowly coward that couldn't apologize for a misconduct of his. _Unbelievable._

Eliza squeezed her eyes tight. _Well, that struck a cord. That's great Elizabeth, really great, you just ruined it. He was being civil, and you sort of kinda accused him of being an asshole. Well now he's mad again, that's awesome._

"I'm really sorry, that's not what I meant. I understand you, I completely understand." Eliza spilled out. "I didn't mean to offend you."

Seth's jaw tightened.

**Stupid stupid stupid**. She thought.

"Today's misadventures are starting to take their toll on me, I will be heading in for rest. Sorry to be cutting the conversation short." He said tightly.

Seth stood up. Eliza's body went ramrod straight and rigid. "Yeah, I understand. I'll head in for rest too."

Seth pulled her up to her feet and opened the door, allowing her to go inside first. She bolted into the room and climbed into the bed next to Sara slowly, careful not to wake her. The boys were adamant that the girls share the bed so that they could be more comfortable, which made Eliza feel much more guilty as she watched Seth lower himself on the floor and pull the blanket up to his shoulders.

He was faced away from her, but it felt as though he had eyes on the back of his head, glaring at her.

Stupid Mouth got me in trouble again, she grumbled to herself.

* * *

><p>Yeah. Eliza apologizes a lot for me as well. We're sorry. So sorry. This chapter is shit. I haven't written in so long, I've gotten rusty, and I probably don't write the same way I did before. I'm so scared that the wording and stuff is different, I'm scared that the characters may be out of character please do tell me if they are. Also tell me if I'd messed up, if pacing was too fast, too slow, etc.<p>

x MaxineFortescue


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

**Making it up to you guys! I am a bad person. I started this May of 2011 and it's 2014. It's taken me 3 years to put out 8 chapters, wow, I'm a champion aren't I? Really, terribly sorry. I feel horrible. Leading you on like that, I know how it feels to be lead on, it sucks. I probably suck too. Here we go: Chapter 8!**

**Please don't yell at me. Or have me thrown in Azkaban. Or have Eliza follow me around.**

**Also I do not own Race to Witch Mountain. Or Alexander Ludwig. Or Dwayne Johnson's biceps. Also not McDonald's. Just saying.**

* * *

><p>"Your brother hates me." Eliza muttered to Sara while they were having breakfast.<p>

Sara hid her face behind her hand, forcing down her mouthful of pancakes as she almost spit it out giggling. They had all decided to have breakfast at a nearby McDonald's, the girls had the table to themselves as the boys had left, having already devoured their meals.

Jack had spent probably 2 minutes scarfing down an entire breakfast for a family of 4 before standing up and going out to check the cab. "Damage control" he said, which was funny to Sara because there was no damage that could be controlled, the entire vehicle needed replacement.

Seth, on the other hand, decided to stay with them, except he was standing outside in the parking lot, glaring at everyone passing by.

Eliza was pretty sure he wanted to turn around and glare holes into her face instead. She chewed angrily at her pancakes as she thought of how much she'd like to kick herself in the head at the moment.

"He is merely stressed over how long it is taking for our mission to be accomplished, I do not think he is angry because of your argument." Sara said, gazing out the glass to look at Seth.

Did Sara just (nicely) say that "the Lion doesn't lose sleep over the opinion of Sheep"? The Lion being Seth and the Sheep being Eliza. This was quite literal in a way because the alien twins obviously were more superior with their outer space powers and what not, in the same way that the lion is more superior than a sheep.

Is sheep plural? Like the same way that geese is the plural of goose? So the singular for sheep is shoop? Eliza thought as she frowned while cutting up her hash browns.

"If I could borrow some of your attention from your _hash brown_ cutting, it does not take that much thought to cut food anyway." Seth said, clearing his throat. "Hash brown" sounded weird when he was the one saying it, maybe because it was sort of a foreign word to him.

Eliza looked up, to glare at Seth who had apparently finished mentally killing all the people outside and had come inside to insult her. She narrowed her eyes at the blond.

"What?" She snapped. Even though she was sorry to have accidentally insulted him last night, he didn't have to go off insulting her articulately. He probably thought her human mind was too small to catch that snide remark, which made her temper flare a little bit more.

Seth's eyebrows rose about as high as Eliza's tone and he returned her glare. "Jack Bruno is waiting outside." He declared, pointing out into the parking lot.

"Oh." Eliza deflated as she watched Jack try to pull his seatbelt on outside. Seth chuckled at Jack and she looked up at him and laughed along. She had never been a hot tempered girl anyway, despite her father having the temper of a child.

Seth, on the other hand, who probably had the same temperament as her father dropped his smile, "It would be best if you finish your meal so that we may proceed, there is a lot at stake here." He said before walking out to the cab.

"Sassy." She grumbled as she shoveled the remaining food in her mouth.

Just as Eliza reached the cab, Seth did as well. Before she could even open the door he turned a sharp glare onto her, making her take a step back.

"Come on kids, we haven't got all day!" Jack hollered from inside the cab.

Eliza decided to take the front seat instead, her duffel bag was in the trunk anyway. Besides, she was scared to sit next to Angry Seth. Sure he was still Hot Seth, but he was scary and mad at her, so she didn't want to be anywhere near him.

In all honesty that was the heaviest breakfast Eliza had had in quite a while, and running for your life is really tiring, not to mention stressful. Maybe if she closed her eyes for just a little bit. Ever heard of rest and digest? That sounded good right about now.

Before she knew it she was asleep.

She wakes up when the cab lurches to a stop. She snaps up in her seat and wipes her sweaty face. It's real cute driving out in the dessert. You're perpetually sweaty; adorable right?

"You know you snore really loud." Jack says as he pulls the hand break up.

Eliza's eyes widen as she stares at Jack in horror. She didn't know. No one had ever told her. What if she had snored really loud the previous night and made Seth even more mad because he couldn't sleep? Her sister never told her that she snored. Then again, they lived in separate rooms in a really big house so who could even really be able to tell her?

She just sat there, mouth slightly agape, staring at Jack with wide eyes, hands tightly gripping the seat underneath her. **(A/N: think Jenna Marbles face)**

This was horrible. So embarrassing. Completely unbecoming of a lady.

She felt a hand on her shoulder, she turned **(A/N: Jenna Marbles face intact)** and saw that it was Sara's hand. "He is merely jesting, you do not snore at all." She gives a reassuring smile.

Eliza exhales and relaxes. "I was just messing with you, kid. You sleep like lard though, we hit quite a few potholes and you didn't wake up once. Anyway, we're stopping over, getting gas. If you need to pee or buy something or maybe comb your hair or whatever it is you kids do, go now. We've got a long way to go."

"Yeah, of course." Eliza says immediately as she tries to unbuckle herself from her seat but struggles in doing so. The seatbelt was stuck. She groans and gives it a few more tugs but it wouldn't give. She hears everyone exit the car. Seth and Sara probably went to relieve themselves and Jack most probably was working the gas.

Her door opens, and she's shocked to see Jack standing there.

"Could you kill the engine? I forgot." He says rolling his eyes at him self.

Eliza turns the keys left, effectively killing the engine. "Thanks kid." He says, closing the door gently.

She turns back to her seatbelt buckle and tries to unbuckle it a few more times, it still doesn't budge.

Her door opens again, it's probably Jack. She reaches over to the driver's side, "Do I turn the engine on now?" She asks, turning to him.

She gives a small shriek when she sees that it's Seth, crouched down slightly so that his head was in the vehicle. "Must you delay everything?" He asks, reaching over around her.

Eliza keeps still and tries her best not to breathe, Seth's arm was practically around her and she didn't know what in the world was happening. Was this a treaty hug? Half-hug? Was he trying to choke her from slightly far away? He should move away, she thought, because she was not breathing for fear that if her chest rises, her "_sweater puppies_" would come into contact with his arm. Maybe he _was_ trying to choke her from afar. He smelled like mint, and something that was a little musky, she couldn't put her finger on it. If she could smell him, she was doing a pretty bad job at not breathing, she frowned at herself.

'**_Click'_**

She looked down at the source of the sound and was able to see Seth's hand pass through the seatbelt lock thing. Just before her face could get whacked by the seatbelt buckle, Seth caught it and lifted it away from her.

_Oh_.

"I'm sorry. I mean thank you." She stumbled over her words, Seth was still pretty close to her. "I meant thanks. I really actually meant to thank you, but I mean I'm also sorry because of what I said." She rambled.

"We should go." He said, ducking out of the car and walking back to Sara.

Eliza sat there, still slightly in shock and still slightly trying to catch her breathing from holding it for such a long time. When Seth reached Sara, she stood up immediately and jogged over to them, scared that Seth might get more mad if she moved even slower.

She followed Sara into the restroom.

"I'm really sorry if it's taking you a long time to finish your mission." Eliza said as she stepped into the restroom.

Sara was washing her hands, which Eliza does as well. She takes in her appearance in the mirror and grimaces. You have no idea how hard it is to live near the desert, if you sweat and a breeze blows by you, you basically have a layer of sand on your face.

"Seth is right, you do apologize quite a lot."

"Yeah, um, sorry about that. I was sort of raised to do that. Not apologizing is a big no-no in the Wolfe household." She said. She stops scrubbing her hands when she realizes that she had just said her last name out loud and she looks around to check if anyone but Sara had heard. No one. Good. _Safe_.

She continues scrubbing her hands under the warm running water as she stared at Sara's reflection in the mirror. Sara is staring back at her with a look, it was sort of the same look that her sister Emma used to give her.

"Eliza-" Sara begins but she's cut off by the faucet coming off the sink, causing water to spray all over her face.

"Oh my gosh." Eliza says, removing her hands from under the faucet.

Eliza helps Sara recover and seal the hole in the sink. The faulty faucet floats back to the sink and screws itself back to place with a wave of Sara's hand.

Eliza's mouth is set into a thin line as she tries her best not to giggle. It was sort of funny.

"Well, I _had_ been planning on washing my face." Sara says with a slight laugh to Eliza. Eliza lets a cough laugh out before turning back to her sink.

"Yeah, we probably should."

Eliza relished in the feeling of running water on her face. Sara did as well, and couldn't help a fit of giggles as she saw the faucet popping scene replay in Eliza's mind. She looked quite ridiculous.

Eliza started giggling as well, and soon both girls were giggling into running water like mad women. Sara was the first to straighten herself out and Eliza followed suit. Their giggles turned into full blown laughter as the girls turned off the faucets and walked out of the restroom. Eliza was whipping water off her face as she and Sara walked back towards the car still laughing.

Sara started to clutch her stomach when Eliza started to stumble. Both girls were laughing quite maniacally and the two boys just looked on with raised eyebrows. Sara's foot caught the edge of Eliza's shoe and Sara tripped. She laughed even more and Eliza tried to help her up while laughing.

Jack leaned over to Seth, "What's going on?" He whispered. Seth shrugged slowly, looking at his sister sitting on the sandy ground, doubled over in laughter. It made him curious as to what had happened.

"Ow!" Eliza exclaimed when a gust of wind brought some sand into her eye. She stopped laughing for a while to squeeze her eyes, but Sara was still laughing. "Stop." Eliza laughed. "I can't breathe anymore and I have sand in my eye."

Sara pushed herself off the ground and took Eliza's hand, "Maybe I can be of help." She places her hand over Eliza's eye, still laughing. The stinging feeling leaves Eliza's eyes and she opens her eyes to a laughing Sara.

"I don't even know why we're laughing anymore." Eliza confesses.

"I do not know why we started laughing in the first place." Sara says.

"Ladies!" Jack calls.

"Yes Jack Bruno?" Sara turns to the boys, as if only remembering that they were there.

"We gotta hit the road." Jack says, patting the hood of the car.

"Oh right." Eliza says as they walk briskly back to the car. Eliza still sits in front and Sara resumes her place beside Seth. Just as Eliza buckles herself in, Jack hands her her phone. She looks at him with a questioning look.

"It was ringing, I got it out of the trunk." He says before handing the phone to Eliza and strapping himself in.

She opened her phone and the first thing she saw was "**Low battery. Please recharge.**" She clicked "ok" and looked through her call log. No calls from Emma. She started to sweat in nervousness. Who had called her then?

It was her lab partner, Justin, once again. What was he calling about this time?

Just as she was about to dial his number her phone started ringing again, Justin was calling.

She answered immediately. "Hey."

They pulled out of the gas station.

"Do you happen to know if Holly Kinston is single?" He says.

"Is this a serious question? I'm not the person to ask about anything social at school. Or anything at all. I don't even know what they serve in the cafeteria for lunch and I've studied there for half a decade." Of course she didn't eat in the cafeteria and she hasn't even seen the cafeteria because her father insisted on her eating in the car with her guards instead.

"Yes, this is a serious question."

"Are we talking about Blossom Queen Holly Kinston?" Eliza asked.

"Yes Blossom Queen Holly Kinston. Don't forget, she's also Homecoming Queen."

"Oh I wouldn't dare, she doesn't let anyone forget. This is the brunette Holly, right? The yearbook Holly?"

"Yes, not to be mistaken for cheer leader Holly who just had her hair dyed red so as not to be mistaken for yearbook Holly." Justin jokes.

"It's strawberry blonde, actually." Eliza corrects Justin.

"I thought you said you were unreliable on anything social about school?"

"I am."

"Then why the hell would you know Holly Reese's exact specific hair color?"

"So maybe I pay a little bit of attention. It's a girl thing. Red is different from strawberry blonde. Sort of."

"Whatever, I only need to know the ROYGBV color spectrum, I don't know why you girls insist on inventing so many colors."

"We don't invent them, they already exist, you just don't pay enough attention. Why are we having this conversation again? Oh yeah. To answer your question, I think she's single because she hasn't been shoving the news about having a relationship down anyone's throat so I guess that makes her single."

"I knew I could count on you."

"I take that as an insult, if you were wondering."

"Do you think she dates non-year book people?"

"I don't know maybe I should text her." Eliza says sarcastically.

"Oh, you could."

"No, I couldn't, I don't know her number. I was kidding."

Unbeknownst to Eliza, Sara had already been whispering to Seth in panic in the back seat, there was a black SUV hot on their tracks.

"Ask your bodyguard to get it, I'm sure she won't say no because she wouldn't want her face smashed in." Eliza squirmed in her seat and looked down at her lap, her brow started getting sticky with sweat. No one had known that she had run away yet. Except maybe for her father. He was probably planning on disowning her anyway, no point in calling him her father. This scared her.

"Jack Bruno!" Seth and Sara exclaim from the back of the cab.

Jack turns around and sees the SUV try to rear end them and he speeds the car up just in time so that the SUV misses them.

Before Seth, Sara, and Jack could rejoice, they, however did not see the car in front of them that was coming up at them at full speed.

Eliza, with her eyes still on the ground, was still on the phone, "Just ask someone else, I'm assuming this is for the school's founding anniversary ball."

"Eliza!" Sara yells from the back of the cab.

Jack, Seth and Eliza all face front in time to see the other SUV speeding towards them, "Abandon ship!" Jack exclaims as he unbuckles himself swiftly and dives out the door.

Eliza's hands fly to her seatbelt to unlock it. It doesn't budge.

_Well._

* * *

><p><strong>I know, I know, I know. I am so ashamed. I don't even have an excuse. I can't use college and taking up a new sport as an excuse. Haha. I'm so sorry. But in other news, A.K.A. my personal life, I'm going to be a doctor now instead of a teacher (Hello high expectations Asian father) and I am now a powerlifter (Hello disappointed Asian father).<strong>

**I have big plans for this story! I promise to write the next chapter immediately. It's 5:19 am lol. Team No Sleep. Been writing this since 1 am, just can't ignore that surge of creative juice in the early mornings.**

**I love you all! Thank you and my apologies.**

**Rate and review even if you hate me? :D *kisses***


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

**As promised, wrote this chapter right away! Hahaha. Told you in my previous A/N that i finished chapter 8 at 5:30am on April 28. It is now 11:05am on April 28. I just woke up, and I'm determined to get another chapter out. Making the best of this creative juice.**

**Eliza will be fine. I promise. :)**

**Buuuut you might hate me for this chapter.**

**WARNING: this chapter contains violence. It's the only chapter with explicit violence so I don't think I have to change the rating to M? I'm kind of scared though. Haha.**

* * *

><p>Have you ever watched the 1995 movie Clueless? It was Eliza's favorite thing in the entire world. She practically had it memorized. There was a scene in that movie where Tai (Brittany Murphy) almost dies in the mall, and she describes the feeling to other people as "right before you die, everything suddenly becomes very clear". Eliza though, couldn't sympathize with that since she was very, very utterly confused.<p>

The moment she found that she couldn't unbuckle her seatbelt, she merely gave up. She knew what a pain in the ass that seatbelt was. Her entire body turned cold and she decided to just close her eyes and brace herself for impact.

Nothing was clear. She thought of this as bad karma, for running away and wanting to escape her father. Maybe he meant well, maybe she just didn't appreciate him. She thought of her sister Emma. She was supposed to be with Emma right now. Maybe that's why this was happening. Maybe she messed up a chapter in the book of her life and now the story was being ended.

Maybe she wasn't meant to share her cab with alien twins and go on a wild goose chase all over Nevada. Maybe she just wasn't meant to save the world.

Eliza felt the impact, strangely enough, from behind her. She felt the hard metal wrapping itself around her and then she felt the sensation of flying, and then falling again. What she was wondering though, was why it was taking her so long to die, and why nothing hurt. Except her leg she got a bit of a charley horse from her body going too rigid.

Then she heard it, the sound of metal being crushed. All the wind was knocked out of her.

More sound of metal being crushed and glass breaking. Still no pain.

Was this what a painless death was? She felt like she was in a straight jacket made of metal as of the moment, but other than that she felt fine.

"Eliza?"

Her eyes snapped open, but she closed them again immediately from the flood of light. Oh my God she was dead, like legitimately she was probably in heaven that's why it's so bright.

At least she didn't go to hell right?

"God?" She asked.

"What?" The tone sounded slightly weirded out. Come to think of it, the voice sounded familiar. Did she know God in her previous life?

"Eliza?" The voice called out again, this time more urgent.

She opened her eyes slowly and let her eyes adjust to the light. She lying on the road int he desert, and she was lying on her side apparently.

"Eliza?" She turned towards the sound of the voice. Seth. Her eyes widened. Seth.

What was more surprising than the fact that she wasn't dead was her extremely close proximity with Seth, and their, um ahem, position.

They were in the middle of the road, Seth had Eliza in a vice grip,_ like a straight jacket_, and she was... Well, on top of him. Mad decent.

She heard the sound of a car door opening and closing.

"Are the both of you alright?" It was Sara.

Eliza immediately tried to get off of Seth, she struggled against his arms and it took quite a while before he released her.

She rolled over onto the sandy ground and looked up at Sara and their surroundings. The two black SUV's hoods were crushed, both were only about an inch away from the cab. The cab was intact.

"I thought you would not get to do it in time." Seth said to Sara as he stood up. He turns to Eliza and helps her up. "Are you alright?"

It's a long time before she finds her voice. She's just gaping at the scene in front of her. Are the people inside the SUV's dead? She'd ask how everything had happened but she knew it was because of the twins' powers.

"Jack?" Was the first thing she managed to croak out.

Seth and Sara turned around to find Jack being held at gunpoint by three, large, bleeding men. "Don't hurt them, they have nothing to do with this." Jack says.

One man punches him in the gut. "Who said you could talk?"

Eliza is horrified. These are her guards. These are her father's men. The man who punched Jack in the gut is Shawn. She's on first name basis with all of these men. They finally caught up to her, now they were dragging Jack into it. He had nothing to do with anything. They were here for her, they didn't have to hurt him.

"Shawn, let him go." She says stepping forward.

Seth grabs her arm, trying to pull her back. "What are you doing?" He whispers to her.

"Elizabeth?"

"Kid?"

Jack and Shawn speak at the same time.

"Kid what the hell are you doing?" Jack asks her. This causes Shawn to start laughing, it was a deep, mirthless laugh.

"This is just too good." Shawn says.

"You know each other?" Jack asks, struggling from the men to try to get a look at their faces.

"Of course Jackie. That little girl right there is Wolfe's daughter." Shawn said, pointing his gun from Jack to Eliza. "And here I thought we were only chasing little old Jack here. Your father is extremely pissed off at you, Persephone." He said calling her by her code name. Her sister was Athena. Her mother was Hera. Her father was *eye roll* Zeus.

"You're Eric's daughter?" Jack asked her, in complete shock.

"I said let him go." Eliza says, stepping forward. She was confused as to why Jack and Shawn seem to be well acquainted with each other and why her father's guards were chasing Jack as well and not just her, but she stood her ground.

"No can do kid, you aren't the only mission here."

She hears the sound of another car rolling up and she turns toward it, maybe it's desert patrol? Do they even have desert patrol?

Her hopes come crashing to the ground when she sees it's another black SUV.

"Oh, look, there's you ride home _Persephone_." Shawn says sarcastically. "Get her."

There were two more men that she hadn't noticed standing off to the side that were coming toward her. Seth steps in front of her, and punches the man coming towards her. Before the man could retaliate, a gun shot rang.

Seth didn't move.

Eliza gasped. She hurriedly stepped around Seth right into the awaiting guard's arms as she looked him over to see if he had been shot. He wasn't. She looked over at Jack, he was fine. Which left...

"**Sara**!" She yelled out in horror.

Sara was wide-eyed, clutching her side, and starting to crumple on the desert road. Seth turned around immediately and ran towards Sara.

"Sara, no!" He exclaimed, kneeling beside her.

"Why did you have to do that? I was going to go with you anyway!" Eliza shouted at Shawn, she was already crying.

"Some kids need to be put in their place." Shawn sneered.

The two men holding her try to get her to turn around as the SUV comes to a stop, but she doesn't budge.

"My father will hear about this." She says, trying to threaten them.

"I don't think he cares anymore, Elizabeth." Shawn says.

She glares at him. She hears the SUV's door open but doesn't bother turning around.

"Where are the others?" Shawn asks the person behind her.

"Just me." The person says. She frowns at the familiar voice and before she can turn around to face the owner of the voice, five gun shots ring out.

Eliza's ears are ringing from the loud shots, she looks around frantically to see who else had been shot when she suddenly feels very heavy and slumps to the ground.

She realizes it was because the two men holding her were now crumpled on the ground. Hit the deck maybe? Or have you ever heard of the game Get Down Mr. President?

"Who are you?" She hears Jack ask, but she still can't see the owner of the voice because she can't wriggle out from underneath the two men who have her pinned on the ground. Weren't they supposed to stand up when it was safe already?

"Knight in rusting armor." The voice says. She feels the men get off of her and she is pulled up to her feet and spun around.

The owner of the voice stood in front of her and she couldn't be more shocked. She just stood there for a while before she started crying.

"Why are you here?" She asked, covering her face. "I don't understand what's going on."

"Elle, hey, look at me." Justin says. Yes. _Justin_. Lab partner Justin. Asking-if-Holly-Kinston-is-single Justin.

"No. No. Not until I understand what's going on. Why are you here? Oh my God, I'm about to lose my mind."

"Ellie, I have no time to explain, get in the car." Justin says.

"Okay, okay. I don't know if I can trust you, but okay." She said, still crying.

"Good."

She whacks him in the arm. "Are you serious? I was being sarcastic! Could someone please tell me what's going on?"

"Eliza, I work for your dad." _Of course_. Justin who always seemed to call-when-Eliza-was-being-chased Justin. He was calling her so that she could be tracked. Well at least she didn't fool herself into thinking she was safe.

She starts crying even more. "Justin, I trusted you!"

"You haven't let me explain yet."

"I don't want to hear it. You were my lab partner! Your mom gave me cookies! I trusted you and you were lying to me this entire time. I don't even eat cookies! I'm lactose intolerant but I ate the cookies your mom gave me. Oh my God."

"My dad is in the hospital, they were going to kill him, I didn't have a choice. Please, Elle. I didn't want to help them track you down. My job was just supposed to be to look after you in school. Be a peer you could trust."

"So why did you come here if they were going to kill your dad? Or is that a lie too?" She asked.

"He died this morning. Even the best doctors in Nevada couldn't save him." He said, looking up into the horizon. "I know you're mad at me. I'm here to save you Elle, but you have to trust me and you're going to have to get in that car."

There was a long silence as Eliza tried to ingest what had just happened. She looked around her, mortified. So the guards weren't playing "Get down Mr. President" with her. They were _dead_. All five men on the scene were dead. Justin killed them. She wanted to hurl.

Her eyes landed on the twins. Oh my God, Sara.

"Sara!" She ran towards them, Sara was on the ground and Seth was kneeling beside her.

"Here, let me." Justin pushed past Eliza and ignored the glaring Seth. He took off his cardigan and started wrapping it around Sara's waist. "It's just a nick, it hurts really bad, but there's no real damage. We just have to make sure that she doesn't lose blood. I have a kit in the car, we can fix her up there."

"Kids! I know this is a bad time but we really have to go." Jack calls out. Eliza, Seth, and Justin all look up and see police cars coming in on the horizon.

"Shit." Justin mutters. He immediately gathers Sara in his arms and lifts her up. She groans. "Elle get in the car. _Now_."

"I still don't trust you."

"Eliza we have to go." This time it was Seth who spoke to her, he didn't even wait, he was already pushing Eliza to the car.

He opened the door for her and helped her in before getting in and helping Justin bring Sara into the car. Jack had already taken the wheel.

"We gotta hurry this along." Jack said, in a slight panic.

The moment the car door closed, Jack gunned it. They were almost flying and Eliza was afraid for Sara. She and Seth were occupying the middle row while Justin and Sara were in the back.

True enough, Justin did have a kit and was already tending to Sara's wound. Sara was looking at Justin while he unraveled gauzes, opened Ziploc bags and dug out tools.

"This is going to hurt." He told Sara as he opened a bottle of antiseptic. Sara closed her eyes as Justin poured the liquid on her wound and she took in a sharp breath.

"I'm going to have to stitch it. Do you trust me?" Justin asked Sara. She paused for a while and searched his eyes. Sara could see from Justin's thoughts that he was, indeed, telling the truth. He meant no harm and he could be trusted.

"Yes." She breathed out.

Eliza faced front before the needle could even touch Sara's skin. She wouldn't be able to handle it. She pressed her hands to her eyes and started crying again. There was just too much that had happened today. She almost died, but then she didn't. Her father caught up to her. Apparently, Jack is affiliated with her father. Sara got shot. Justin worked for her father. Hell, Justin killed people in front of her. She was pinned to the ground by corpses. They were being chased by the police. It was a lot to take in.

Eliza felt Seth's arm around her shoulder. "_Relax_. If Sara finds that he is trustworthy, we will be alright."

The last thing she remembers is leaning on his shoulder before everything goes black.

* * *

><p><strong>So what the hell was that, right? Did you ever see it going off in that direction? Is this too much? Should I change the rating to M?<strong>

**Please, tell me what you think. Is the chapter fine? Should I take down? Should I replace it? Should I rewrite it entirely?**

**I love you all. Xx**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

**I do not own Race To Witch Mountain.**

* * *

><p>"Are you mad at me?"<p>

"Yeah I am, actually. It's nice that you're aware."

"About what? I lied to you because I thought I was protecting you."

Eliza looked at Justin, Seth had told her that if Sara trusts him, he's to be trusted since, well, she can read minds. Justin doesn't know that though. He doesn't know that they're aliens and that the world is in danger.

"How old are you? What's your real name? Am I..? I don't even _know_ what to ask. Are you a legal U.S. Citizen?" Eliza rambled.

Justin chuckled. "You're the daughter of the biggest crime boss in Nevada and you're concerned about whether or not I'm legal?"

Jack glanced at Eliza through the rear view mirror.

Eliza cleared her throat nervously. "Let's not talk about me because I'm the one mad at you remember?"

Justin shook his head at Eliza. "My real name is Ino."

"That's a stupid name."

"My grandfather is half-Japanese."

"I knew you weren't American."

"_Elle_."

"Okay. I'm sorry."

"I'm 18. My dad worked for your dad and my grandpa worked for your grandpa. My grandpa was an illegal immigrant so he couldn't work a legal job. He hid out here in Nevada and had my dad with a local.

My dad was legal since my grandma was a citizen, but he loved the illegal. He used to have a job at the garage near our house but, he had a gambling addiction, he spent twice what he earned. He went in to work for your dad when your dad took over the empire. He had a lot of debts to your dad because of his gambling. Until he got sick and couldn't work anymore.

My older brother went in to work for him so that we could pay off the debt. He couldn't pay it off working normal jobs, everyone knows that money is faster when it isn't legal."

Jack shifted in the driver's seat.

"But my brother didn't like the way things worked in the underground, he wanted to quit. The thing is if you get into the illegal, unless they kick you out, you can't opt out. You know too much already, you're a risk. You become a liability.

They told my brother if he quit they'd do something bad. He didn't listen, he said he'd leave. You know crime bosses these days they don't kill you if you mess with them, that'd be too easy. They like to play little mind tricks now, they like to ruin your life."

Eliza looked over to Jack and saw that he was listening very intently.

She looked over at the alien twins, who were both sleeping. Seth was beside Eliza, leaning on the window and Sara took up most of the space in the back. Ino was still beside her though, they hadn't stopped over yet and he needed to check her wound now and then.

"What happened?" Eliza was afraid to find out. She knew her dad was a monster.

"They had our mother declared insane. It ruined her, she couldn't find a job, she couldn't apply for a license, no nothing. The state took me away from her because I was just a little kid. My brother didn't know what else to do. He killed himself."

Eliza was shocked. Her father had completely ruined an entire family's life. She knew that he was heartless, but she didn't know to what extent.

"I'm sorry." Eliza says quietly. Ino continues, undeterred.

"I became a ward of the state the moment they took me away from my mom. I have no files on me, nothing in the system, I bascially don't _exist_. I couldn't do anything to help my mother. She didn't have a job, my father was in the hospital, my brother was dead. _But_ Wolfe made me an offer."

He paused and looked out the window, his jaw was stiff and he was shaking his head.

"He said that if I worked for them, he'd be the one to provide everything for my family, he'd pay for our house, he'd provide our food, he'd be the one to take care of my dad's hospital bills. My mother told me I shouldn't accept it and that I should just continue studying. Wolfe said that she was crazy and that I shouldn't listen to her. He said it was a '_once in a lifetime opportunity_'."

Ino looked away from the window and looked at Jack, Jack was already looking at him. There was a look of understanding there between the two boys.

"Anyway I was a kid, I'd believe anything he told me. Hell he was rich and he ruled Las Vegas, I was just a 10-year-old kid with a crazy mom and a sick dad. I couldn't waste time on school because it was a long way before I could graduate, then what? I'd have a mediocre job and my family would still be struggling?

I said yes to his offer. He took me in, I was too young to do anything, so I was a rat. No one would suspect a little kid, right? That was my job until he took you and Emma out of home-schooling, starting then it was my job to look out for you. They made up an identity for me, they enrolled me in the same school and put me in all the same classes as you."

Eliza was surprised. "But why? I have... I have an entire entourage with me at school, why would I need extra protection?"

"I was still a rat, Shawn and the others, their job was to protect you, nothing else, my job was to find out if anyone had anything against you. I had to make sure no teachers, students, or faculty were to harm you."

"Students? That's ridiculous." Eliza scoffed.

"You remember that casino heiress?"

Eliza nodded. "Tatiana Wilson." They both said at the same time.

"Yeah, well Tatiana Wilson's dad wanted her to befriend you so that they could have you kidnapped."

"Why?"

"Your dad rules the streets of Nevada, Wilson wanted to have something over him. Your dad wouldn't allow that of course. So when winter break came, Tatiana had a... skiing accident." Ino said, shrugging slightly.

Eliza gasped and reached over the seat to hit Ino in the shoulder. "Was that you?!" Ino nodded. "She broke so many bones in her body that she had to be pulled out of school!"

Seth stirred beside her and she clamped her hand over her mouth until she was sure that he was asleep again.

"I can't believe you!" She said in a stage whisper.

"The message had to be clear. No one messes with a Wolfe."

Eliza was silent. Why did it seem like her dad cared for her? Not that she didn't want him to, but it just wasn't like him. Maybe because she was a liability like Ino had said about those who knew about the illegal.

"You... You killed all those men back there without even blinking, I thought you were a rat not a... A killer."

"I'd be useless if I didn't know how to be violent. It's like having a gun without bullets." Ino grimaced. "Which was exactly what your dad told me when I turned 13."

Eliza was silent; ashamed.

"I'd hate to intrude, but we're going to have to ditch this car soon." Jack spoke up.

They had outrun the cops nearly an hour ago. Jack was actually a very excellent driver. He weaved the huge black car in between streets and cars effortlessly making their get away very easy. Eliza had a feeling that was why her father wanted him.

"Jack's right. We're going to have to go. I already took out all the tracking devices out of this thing but we can never be too sure." Ino had started moving, readying bags, counting supplies, checking maps. He moved carefully though, careful not to wake the blond beauty beside him.

Jack parked the car in a deserted lot. "Wake the twins up." He said.

"Seth, we have to get going." Eliza said, shaking Seth slightly. He didn't even stir. "Seth? Seth! We have to go." Nothing.

Eliza knew of one way that would certainly wake him up but she was also sure that he'd certainly hate her for it. "Seth! We're here! We found your ship!"

Seth's eyes snapped open and he immediately exited the car, not even bothering to use the door, he just went through it. He looked around frantically for his ship but stopped when he realized that they were in an empty lot and that there was no ship.

Eliza had opened the car door and was looking out at Seth, her lips pressed into a thin line to keep herself from laughing. She was scared now. One, because it was a mean joke, it wasn't something she should have joked about. Two, because she knew he'd be mad at her.

"This is not something that we should be making jokes out of." He said seriously. Eliza dropped her eyes and felt ashamed. She had almost forgotten that they were now sort of responsible for saving the earth, they couldn't horse around.

Sara had also woken up when she had heard "_ship_" and she woke up just in time to see Seth phase through the door and Ino turn pale white beside her.

Oh no.

"Ino." She called out calmly.

He turned to her, jaw tight. She couldn't see his hands, but she could see in his thoughts that they were behind him, at his belt, where he kept his knife.

Sara felt nervous. "Please, we mean no harm, there is no need for you to take out a weapon."

His eyes widened at what Sara said. How did she know?

"Oh, Sara's already awake." Eliza told Jack. She looked back at Eliza, she seemed tense, she was staring intently into Ino's eyes. She looked at Ino, his entire posture was stiff and his hands were behind him.

This made Eliza very nervous. If Ino was equipped the same way that her other guards were, she knew for a fact that he had a knife or maybe even a gun behind him.

"Ino." Eliza made a face as she said his name, it sounded weird and she's known him as Justin for years.

Eliza folded the seat that Seth was previously sitting on, making a path from the back row to the door. "Sara, you should go to Seth."

Sara complied, but when she was about to lean up from sitting, she felt a sharp pain at her side and she keeled over, hands on her wound.

Ino's hands left his belt and he immediately went to assist Sara. "Easy." He said.

"Please, let me explain." Sara said, still clutching her side.

Ino shook his head, "I live in Vegas. I... I've seen a lot of weird things. You can explain later, but for now, we have to go."

Ino helped Sara get down from the car, Eliza watched them. "I'm kind of scared how he'll take it, I've never seen him afraid or surprised or anything, but he looked pretty terrified back there." She told Jack, who was still seated in the driver's seat.

"I'm sure he'll be fine, all the crap this kid's dealt with, how hard is it to find out that aliens exist and that they're trying to take over the earth?" Jack said, looking for something in the glove compartment.

"What are you doing?" Eliza asked, leaning over the passenger seat to see Jack more clearly.

"I'm looking for something." Jack paused. "Well, I've found it now. Go join the others."

Eliza stepped out of the car and was waiting for Jack with the others when the car suddenly took off.

With Jack in it.

While they were left in the middle of nowhere.

* * *

><p><strong>Oops.<strong>

**I think y'all be hating on me now. Hahaha.**

**I'll be updating soon, don't worry, you'll find out what'll happen in maybe a couple of days. Or maybe tomorrow! I already have the next chapter typed out, just haven't finished it yet.**

**Also, yes, Ino's real name is stupid. Eliza and I completely agree. While I was writing this I asked my sister for the first Japanese-ish sounding name that she could think of and she could think of and she said Ino and since I couldn't think of anything else, it's what I wrote, thinking that I could think up of another name later. I couldn't. So, any suggestions?**

**I love you all. Xx**


End file.
